


Velvet Crowbar：丝绒撬棍

by Maryandmathew



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, chris is a robber and con artist, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Chris一伙试图抢劫银行的时候Tom不幸在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，当他醒来时发觉自己绑在地下室的椅子上，只能依靠于抢匪的怜悯直到缴纳赎金。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 绑架

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Velvet Crowbar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281527) by [thorsicle (LadyCamillus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/thorsicle). 



> Many thanks to thorsicle (LadyCamillus) for writing this delicious fic and allowing me to translate it(¯﹃¯)
> 
> 作者：这故事写了很久我非常喜欢，也真的希望能写完，让我们一起来见证这些粉饰过后的黄橙橙的东西吧，Chris可不是一个好人，他是吗？不是。
> 
> 译者警告：  
> BDSM，RPS  
> 配对：Chris /Tom  
> 标签：禁室调教文；Chris是个劫匪也是性爱方面的专家，Tom是他的人质；支配服从、捆绑、侵犯、施虐、受虐、高潮延迟、高潮终止；舔菊、指奸、口交、肛交；异装癖；性爱玩具、项圈、肛塞；Tom有斯德哥尔摩综合症，不健康的关系
> 
> 不能接受的读者请不要轻易阅读，请注意标签

Tom竭力试着回想都发生了什么，但细节无论如何也记不起来，他就记得他当时正在银行里，冲进来一伙人大喊所有人都跪下双手抱头，还有个家伙冲天花板开了几枪叫所有人都动作麻利点，催促银行经理往他们的提兜里塞钱，可不怎的有个警察拔出来配枪，这警察孤身一人应该是自己在办私事，可他刚刚拔出枪，Tom就觉得有个壮实胳膊勒住自己脖子、冰凉的枪口抵在他太阳穴，他当时就吓傻了，然后就听见更乱的喊叫声连带着他也被挟持往外走，——他现在是个人质了，一方面感激周围人群没有上来冒险的，因为那可是他的命悬于一线，一方面是又惊又惧，因为居然没人上来解救他，所以他被一个家伙拿枪顶着脑袋拖出了银行而其他人都眼睁睁看着，这伙劫匪急速撤退Tom也被扔到了车厢里，眼前一片黑暗。

开车不过几十分钟但对Tom而言却像几个小时那么漫长，Tom试着打电话，给电话通讯录的任何一个人拨，可是手机根本没有一点信号，这个法子是破灭了，所以当车门被打开的时候他暗暗积蓄力量准备给来人凶猛一击，不幸的是来人早有防备，所以他很快就被钳住了手腕，Tom来不及反应的时候又被捏住了另一只，两只胳膊被狠狠别在背后拽下了卡车拖翻在地面上，一只脚踩在他后背上让他差点背过气去，那家伙用一只宽阔的手掌就捏住了他的两只前臂让他脸冲下贴在地上动弹不得，Tom虽瘦可也不是没有力气，但后面那个男人简直就是野兽一般。

“你是老实点还是想让我把你揍晕？”Tom刚提上口气来正粗喘着无力作答，于是那家伙把他的沉默当做了默认，松开了按着他头的那只手，那手刚一拿开Tom就抬起头放开喉咙准备大叫，可是刚喊出两个音节脑后就被重重一击再次撞到了地面上是头疼眼花，地上的碎石尘土割到了他的脸，一只粗鲁的巴掌揪住他头发把他脑袋拽起来，Tom猛然闭上眼睛等着眼前转圈的金星慢慢散去，他嘴唇也被划破渗出血来。

“看我”，那家伙说，Tom犹豫地睁开眼头一次看见绑架自己的这个匪徒，他身材很壮，体型宽阔浑身肌肉，长金发湛蓝眼睛炯炯有神，要是换个场景Tom或许会觉得他非常英俊，但是现在他只是吓得发不出声来，“你如果再敢反抗，我就弄死你省得麻烦，……或者你老实点我们还能协商一下赎金，所以我再问你一次，你会老实点吗？”Tom还是急喘着，能感觉到嘴唇都肿起疼得满眼都是泪水，在这个男人揪着他头发的情况下勉强点了点头，看他从Tom后背上收回脚来拽着Tom站起身，重新捏住他胳膊，“好孩子”，他说道，松开了Tom的头发推搡着他向前走去。

……

……

……

Tom被绑到了椅子上，腰部捆在椅背上，手腕扭在椅背后边，就连脚也被抬高绑在椅子腿上，让他浑身无处借力，他猜测可能是早些试图呼救的缘故导致如此待遇，他刚被从地面上拎着站起来就有个黑袋子罩到脑袋上，大约是为了让他没时间搞清自己的地理位置，事实上Tom对这还确实不知情，车门一打开他就光顾着反抗了根本没工夫去环顾周围，等意识到的时候却又来不及了，在他被提上楼绑在椅子上前唯一知道的就是周围有不少树。

当有只手探向他的时候Tom瑟缩了下，他们应该不会有什么别的企图吧？在绳子允许的范围内他不住退缩直到那手摸进了他的外套内袋，看来这是在找他钱包了，他愈发心下惴惴不安，感受到那个手掌又摸走了他手机，“操，这智能的！”他听见那个金发壮汉的声音，“把车开回城去，把你能在这手机里找到的联系人都记下来，再把手机砸碎扔河里，我不希望留下一点痕迹追逐到这里。”

“可是Chris”，有个声音说，“现在警察应该是满城搜捕，再把车开回去不安全——”

“他妈的把车留这就安全了！？”Chris吼道，而Tom听了也是心下一惊，显然这金发壮汉是那种就算你跟他一条船上的你也不愿意得罪的人，随后他听见那家伙嘟囔了几句跑出去，很快引擎声响起车开远了，又听见Chris自言自语说，“蠢货，但愿他们还查不到那个”，Tom听到这里不禁有点振奋，说不定有人追踪了他手机信号呢、也许有人知道他现在身在何处呢？不过显然Chris注意到了Tom肢体语言的变化，听见他粗声笑了下甩甩头，“别高兴得太早了哥们儿，首先那帮二逼警察得先去银行看在场的人是不是都没事，然后检查录像带确认我身份和你身份，你最好祈祷在场的目击者有人认得你，不然就得等新闻上报道有没有失踪人口了。”

Tom觉得一颗心跌落到谷底，事实上他的确是初来乍到这个地方，去银行就是开户，这儿根本没人认得他，而他家人也不住这个市区，除非他们正好看见了新闻不然不会知道他失踪了的，唯一一个察觉到他不见人影的可能是工作单位的一个同事，但因为Tom是新来的，说不定他会以为Tom就是辞职了呢，现今唯一的期望就是那个同事看见新闻又认出了他。

 可这希望真是太渺茫了，Tom不禁挣扎起来，扭着手腕的时候能感觉绳子勒着皮肤疼死了，大约腕关节那里肿了，正当他双腿扭动着的时候不承想一个重心不稳差点仰面栽倒，不过一只胳膊伸过来稳住了他，那只很宽的手掌落在他脖子上的时候Tom哆嗦了下，手心正透过罩着他脑袋的黑袋子揉着他下巴，“嘿、嘿，冷静点”，Chris的声音居然听起来轻柔好像对他这等遭遇挺同情似的，Tom别过头去试图躲开那只摸着他下巴的手，但Chris的手顺势下滑按在了他后颈，另一只手摁在他大腿上，“冷静点，你要是再折腾可容易伤到你自己了。”

Tom喉间发出一声噎住了的干笑，他不再挣扎，“你还担心我伤到自己？滚你的吧，我今天差点死两次，被你绑架到这鬼地方来綁在椅子上，还他妈的想让我冷静！”他的声音透过蒙头的黑袋子听来很古怪，而且这是他不成功的那次呼救后第一次出声，声音很含混，猛然间泪水就涌上来，呼吸也变得断断续续，这一系列遭遇于他而言不啻晴天霹雳，——他本想来到个新地方好好开始人生，但却因为在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，就被个劫匪拿手枪抵住脑袋性命堪忧。

按着他大腿的那只手轻轻地滑动了一下，Tom心里的某处稍感安慰，但不管这手势多么轻柔Tom依然无比憎恨，“嗯你说得对，你确实冷静不下来，抱歉，不过呢把你绑在椅子上也能让事情容易点，是不是？”随后他大腿上的那只手飞快地一捏就拿开了，Tom听见他脚步声走向楼梯那边。

随着最后一声哽咽后Tom渐渐集中精神，察觉到身体上异常疼痛，比如肩膀刚才因为被摁着现在还麻，眉毛上边被地面的碎石划破血渍凝固在脸上，还有头套带着也是上不来气，他用舌头舔了舔下嘴唇，尝到了血味，下巴现在也是没知觉的，脸颊上应该也有擦伤而且头套的面料粗糙摩擦得愈发干辣辣的疼，他又扭转了手腕却无济于事大约那里真的綁得够紧，再挣扎恐怕真是要出血，看来眼下真的是任人宰割。

同时他也不理解绑架他的劫匪，——那个混蛋拿枪威胁他把他塞进卡车里、打了他脸一拳把他绑在椅子上，刚才竟然还试图安慰自己？这叫什么事！这时候脚步声再次传来Tom不由得浑身一紧，全神贯注起来不知道Chris下一步干嘛，随后他听见又椅子在地面上拉动的声音被挪到身边，当一只手搭在他脑袋上他眨眨眼，随后那只手动作很温柔地揭开了蒙头的袋子，当袋子上的纹路划过他脸的时候Tom咝了声，听见Chris低声说，“好好我慢点儿。”

Tom眨眨眼好半天挤出眼睛里的泪水，好一会儿才适应这间地下室里明晃晃的白炽灯，他环顾四周发现这室内很空荡，他在房间的一侧，坐着的椅子是环绕着一张折叠桌的五把椅子里的一把，左侧有张吧台，落满了灰尘胡乱堆放着工具，吧台后面有个冰箱，冰箱门开着里面架子上横七竖八的不知道是哪年月的东西，还有些空瓶子，一张破桌子和个陈旧的皮革沙发在这房间的另一头，地面是除了吧台那边有点木制地板都是水泥的，这室内看起来破烂无比，让Tom不寒而栗。

 当看见Chris拿着个湿毛巾和药具箱的时候Tom的注意力重回眼前，Tom瞪眼看着湿毛巾猜想着他要干嘛，却见Chris轻笑了下，“水而已别担心”，而Tom讽刺地想就算是水那也没什么可安心的，不过当Chris拿这个热毛巾擦拭着他脸上凝固的血迹和泪水的时候并没有再闪躲。

Tom安静地由着Chris擦拭他脸，脑海里还回放着这一切，这是Chris有意向他示好还是在谋划着什么别的？难道他刚刚性命险些不保是错觉？Tom本以为Chris会更凶神恶煞、疾言厉色些的，那才是一般情况下劫匪的作风，哪个劫匪会安慰人质再因为戳到人质的痛楚而道歉，“为什么？”Tom没控制住不小心把这几个字说出了声，Chris停下手，一手摸着Tom的脸颊一手举着毛巾。

Chris叹了口气盯着Tom的眼睛问道：“你叫什么啊哥们儿？”

Tom哼了声不屑地说，“你自己不知道吗，你偷走了我钱包”，Chris脸上的假笑一闪而过重新擦起Tom的脸来。

“嗯哼，不过我也很想听你自己说出来。”

Chris盯着他脸仔细端详的表情很平静，而Tom却不怎地愈发愤怒，“我不欠你的”，他低吼着，“我不会做什么 也不会说什么任何让你好过的事情。”

但话音刚落Tom就后悔说了这句话，显然如果你的性命掌握在别人手里那么恶语相向太不明智，Chris脸色微变，捏着他后颈的手势一紧，正在摩挲他下巴的毛巾也滞住了，当Tom抬眼看向Chris的时候发觉他眼神可怖，胸腔里猛地一颤，不禁觉得Chris现在的神情甚至比刚才在砂石地面揪起他头发的时候还要胆寒，“不”，Chris的嗓音听起来感觉就像只绕着猎物爬行的毒蛇，“但你至少可以做或者说尽一切让你自己好过的事情”，他说完这句话把毛巾甩开掏出棉球来倒上酒精。

Tom僵住了，Chris刚刚没有发火、也没有威胁他，但是却有种恐惧径直浇透他全身渗入骨髓里，他之前从未有这么毛骨悚然的感觉暗暗祷告以后也不要有，四周没有一点声音直到Chris拿蘸着酒精的棉签点上Tom的伤口时他哆嗦了下，随后又听见创可贴撕开的声音Chris手势很轻柔地贴在Tom眉毛那，最后他收起工具，右手扶着Tom的脖颈，用一种虚伪至极的友好笑脸盯着他说道，“所以，你叫什么？”

Tom无声地张开嘴，下巴在打战，合上下巴前他凝视着Chris明亮的蓝色眼睛心知他无路可走，他垂下眼睑并不想细想他到底是陷入了何等境地，“Tom”，他答道，“我叫Tom。”

扶着他脖颈的那只手捏住Tom的下巴强迫他抬起头来重新看向Chris的面颊，直到那里绽开一个残忍的得意笑容，“好孩子。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：原文标题Velvet Crowbar取自打雷姐的同名歌曲，歌词：  
> Life is a velvet crowbar,  
> Hittin’ you over the head.  
> You’re bleeding but you want more,  
> “This is so like you,” I said,  
> “Put yourself on back to bed.”  
> 
> 
> 其实我每次看完森哥照片再想起我翻这文都恨不得扇自己俩大嘴巴子


	2. 累积经验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris的友好只有一会儿，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许下一章有肉？（译者：并没有

此刻Tom心中有股没来由的恐慌，当Chris终于松开他下巴时他深呼吸了下，这才意识到刚才一直憋着这口气，Chris把药具箱东西都整理好又若有所思地瞥了Tom一眼，Tom不知道那眼神什么意思，不过很可以确信他不会想知道的，随后Chris从吧台那边拿过个记事本和钢笔，在离Tom最近的那把椅子上坐下，膝盖几乎碰到了一起。

“现在呢Tom”，Chris说，而Tom觉得听自己名字从他嘴里说出来真恶心，“有些事情我需要你来告诉我，就像我之前说过的那样，我打算利用你来赚赎金，虽然我这不是我的原计划，可谁能预料到当时就恰好有个警察在银行里呢”，他脸上带着笑，好像这件事很搞笑有趣似的，“所以我们的选择是这样，虽然我也可以等着我哥们儿带着从你手机里边弄出来的信息从城里回来，不过那可能得耽搁上好几天，不如我直接问你几个问题你老实回答，可就容易不少，等我得到想要的东西，你也可以顺顺利利地离开这里对不对？”

Thor无语地点点头，他刚到这里的时候就听过Chris这个打算，现在再听一遍恐慌是一点没减少，虽然从某种意义上讲这样是“合理”的，Chris把他从银行里边挟持到这还能是为什么打算？既然不能从银行的金库里弄来现金，那只好找些别的什么有意义的替代，比如一个人质，仔细想想吧，毕竟Tom不会一直困在这走不了的，早晚要结束的，等Chris联系到他想联系的人得到钱Tom就自由了，而且万一运气好的话等Chris松懈的时候，Tom还可以等交易的时候趁机跑掉，想到这儿他又燃起希望。

好一会儿他才意识到周围的平静，抬起头来看的时候发觉Chris正蹙眉深思着什么，这表情和刚才不大一样，让Tom的心咚咚地跳，“当我跟你说话的时候”，Chris眯着眼，一字一顿地说道，“我希望你要能以正确的方式做出答复。”

Tom皱皱眉，他刚才作出答复了啊，点头难道不算答复吗？“我，——什么？”Tom困惑地问道，难道Chris还想要口头上的出声答应？显然这个也不对，他发觉Chris的表情愈发不善，Tom能隐隐感觉到他的怒气，心里一阵惊恐涌遍全身却不知道如何平息，根本想不懂Chris具体指的是什么。

却见Chris毫无先兆地猛然站起，拽着Tom的椅背往后扯，让椅子的两条前腿悬空，只有两条后腿着地，Tom惊惧不已如果Chris要是撒手他是完全无力反抗的，几乎就要预见到自己后脑勺砸地的场景了，不过Chris没有再进行下一步，只是那么扶着椅子背俯下身直勾勾地看着他，声音低沉让Tom浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，“我在努力对你和善一点Tom，相信我，我可以理解你很害怕即将发生的事情，毕竟这种情况下也很难想到别的，不过，如果你不想吃苦头的话，我需要你对我有非常的尊敬”。Tom呼吸加速，眼睛眨都不敢眨，“当我跟你说话的时候，你要称呼我为‘先生’，而且他妈的你最好记住要回答我的问题”，话音刚落他还晃了一下椅子作为强调，Tom快吓呆了，紧紧闭上眼睛不敢出声却听Chris再次低吼，“你听明白了吗？”

Tom立刻睁眼觉得咽下了个石头似的，“听明白了先生”，随后椅子又安稳落到地面上，看Chris退后一步继续温柔地笑，刚才的愤怒一洗而尽仿佛那从未发生。

他甩了甩自己的金发，“不是太难吧对不对？”

Tom越发觉得如鲠在喉，只好答，“不难，先生”，他真不敢相信居然自己被欺凌至此，如果能保持自己的尊严赶紧脱离这些可憎的“规矩”就算让他交赎金Tom此刻觉得花钱也值得了，况且他已经被绑架、被绑在椅子上，就算脸上挂点彩又能怎样，也不是没经历过。

“一点点尊敬必不可少，你记好了”，Chris低声说，像自言自语似的，语调又变回刚才的样子，把记事本摊开放在膝盖上，“所以你会帮我吗，Tom？”他抬起头来声音里还有点好奇，“你会回答我所有的问题吗？”

Tom深吸口气，“是的，先生”，他轻声答而Chris咧嘴一笑，他问了一系列私人问题，比如Tom和他家人大约薪酬多少，谁最有可能筹到钱，以及他们的联系方式，Tom一一回答了他的问题，并且以“先生”两个字作为每个陈述句的结尾。随着每一个问题的解答Chris的表情都慢慢缓和，而Tom很心安没有再让Chris生气，虽然说出来的话感觉就像在吞咽毒药，毒药一点点滑下喉咙掉进肚子里，Tom恨死这一切，但却也不得不努力让自己受到最少的伤害，他也憎恨自己如此软弱，不得不忍受Chris，他真希望自己有反抗Chris的勇气，可他没有，所以除了服从，他还感受到前所未有的茫然，然而这茫然抵消了他一到此处的就油然而生的恐慌。

Chris从头检查了遍笔记点点头，“不错，我很高兴我们至少解决了一些问题”，说完他拍拍Tom的肩膀，“我现在去上楼准备些东西，如果一切顺利的话，我会给你带点吃的再给你换个更舒服的姿势，怎么样？”他站起身拿好东西，又停住脚步板着面孔看向Tom，“不过，如果我发现这些消息有假的话，我可是会非常 _ **不高兴**_ 。”

Tom不知道这个“ _ **不高兴**_ ”意味着什么，他只觉得自己后背一阵阵发冷，“都是真的，先生，我保证”，他焦急地说，事实上Chris这么说确实因为刚才Tom撒了个点小谎，关于他家庭的收入他故意说得低了一些，好让Chris能减少点赎金，可他当时犹犹豫豫的样子引起了Chris的怀疑，在他威胁性的眼神后Tom忍不住说出了实情，而现在他庆幸自己没有撒谎。

Chris笑着，“好孩子，我很高兴你能清楚什么是于你而言最好的打算。”说完他转身踏上台阶后关上了身后的门。

Tom叹着气瘫软下去，他现在还是不敢相信自己身上发生的一切，他真想掐掐自己看是不是在做噩梦，但事实上他连掐自己一下都做不到。

过去很久，慢慢地Tom又觉得伤口很痛，他环顾四周试图寻找有没有钟表，但不仅没有钟表，甚至连窗户也没有，他都没法估算现在是几点，他在银行的时候大约是下午两点，然后他被绑、抓进车里、车开了一会儿……他觉得可能过去了一个半小时、或者三个小时，反正人在惧怕的时候总会觉得时间格外漫长。

他的手臂反剪在身后太久很酸痛了，被绑在椅子上的手腕和脚踝也是如此，他试着活动下，但绳子摩擦在肿起的关节上只会更疼，脚上的绳子绑在他袜子上边一点的地方，他试图抬脚但不幸只是鞋子被弄掉了而已，脚面接触到地下室的冷空气Tom立刻哆嗦下，看来这个法子不行。

想到自己还在琢磨逃跑的法子Tom心里是有点欣慰的，这意味着他不会完全由着Chris操控，而且他相信Chris没打别的主意，就是拿他当人质而已，可Chris还声称现在和他最开始计划的不一样，所以不管是什么脱身的法子，Tom都来者不拒。

时间继续缓慢的流逝而脚步声还未传来，Tom又听到车轮碌碌的声音，估计是刚才走的那家伙折返回来了，那家伙原本是要去破解他手机的但现在他自己坦白了，估计他这任务也可以取消，随后是他们含糊不清的说话声音，Tom竖起耳朵但无奈还是距离太远，又是很久过去，Tom觉得自己浑身都僵了，他每隔一会就试图小幅度地换个姿势，他原先心里满满的都是恐慌和气愤，没想到目前又添加了烦躁，现在最想做的就是两件事，一个是能磕动下自己的脚后跟活动下，另外一个是去卫生间，虽然不是很急，但Tom觉得再过一会儿的话，他恐怕真的是忍不住要去方便一下。

Tom开始担心是不是他说出的信息在核实的时候出现了什么差错，那样的话他可就不知道要留在这里多久了，毕竟Chris称如果一切顺利他很快就再回来的，Tom觉得现在想要的不仅是卫生间，肚子也在咕咕叫，他吼了声脑袋向后扬去，越发地绝望，他既恨现在的自己，却也迫不及待地希望Chris再穿过那扇门。

这时候仿佛Chris听见了他的想法，Tom坐直起身几乎是如释重负了一般看见Chris走下楼梯手里还端着一盘子的食物和一杯水，大约他长出了一口气的神情也被写在了脸上被Chris发觉到：“见到我高兴吗？”他得意地笑问。

Tom觉得自己脸颊发烫，他暗自磨着牙，直到看见Chris的表情由刚才的笑脸演变成挑起一侧眉毛，Tom这才惊慌地意识到Chris曾经说每次他说话自己都要做出答复，“我正好饿了，先生”，他咬牙切齿地说。

Chris坐下凑近Tom，“我不喜欢你刚刚说话的语气，不过这次就算了”，恰巧此时Tom的肚子里发出了一声响动而Chris忍不住笑起来，“大约无论是谁肚子饿的情况下都会有点坏脾气，对不对，这个可以体谅”，说着Chris拿起来叉子，Tom看见盘子里是些烧烤的鸡肉和草莓，Chris用叉子扎了一块鸡肉放到Tom嘴边，Tom意识到Chris这是要喂他吃饭，他绷紧了下巴是又挫败又气愤，瞪着Chris发觉他又是那一脸自鸣得意的假笑，Tom真想扇他一耳光，但考虑到真的很饿的情况他还是张开了嘴巴。

Chris继续喂食他余下的部分，嘴里自言自语着什么，而Tom很庆幸自己嘴里有东西要咀嚼可以不用理会他，可Chris看起来也不需要他的回答，等鸡肉都吃了的时候，Chris拿起水杯小心地倾斜，尽管Tom很努力地喝水但还是有些从嘴角溢出来滴落到衣服上，而从Chris弯着的嘴角看得出这不完全是意外，他放下水杯，“你不对草莓过敏吧，Tom？”说着Chris拣起了一个。

Tom摇摇头又出声说，“不，先生。”

Chris用手指捏着草莓凑到他嘴边，而Tom小心翼翼地张开嘴不要碰到Chris的手指，这样的话他只咬到了草莓的一半，Chris又拈着剩下那半把手指往前放了放，“继续啊，别浪费”，Tom抬起头来看Chris试图弄清楚Chris的执意背后是否有什么秘密，但Chris脸上只是挂着那个友好的笑，Tom又低头看向草莓小心翼翼地吃掉了剩余的，而就在这等小心下却也不免碰触到了Chris的手指，随后又是同样的步骤吃掉了两颗草莓，Chris也没再开口只是专注地看着Tom，这种眼神让Tom很不安，不知道这是否是什么Chris要爆发的前兆还是他真的在沉思，吃到第四个草莓的时候，有汁水溢出嘴角留到下巴那里，Chris抬起手而Tom下意识地立即躲闪开去，但Chris的大拇指还是凑上去擦掉了下巴的汁液，随后Tom眼睁睁看见Chris把他大拇指按进他自己的嘴巴里吸吮干净，眼睛也是一直盯着Tom不放。

当Chris把指头抽出来的时候Tom这才意识到刚才自己恐怕也是直勾勾地看着他，他立马避开头去，不知不觉地脸红了，这绝对不是欣赏Chris魅力的好时候，他依然对Tom是个大威胁啊，虽然Tom讨厌Chris要他敬称自己为“先生”的那一套，但他也不得不承认Chris的肌肉线条，脸部神情，还有长金发都非常顺眼，当Tom慢慢把头转回来的时候发觉Chris仍旧眼睛都不眨的盯着自己，这盯着看的时候够长让Tom觉得他被看穿了所有。

Chris拿起最后一个草莓，“快完事啦”，他说，Tom张开嘴把草莓吃进嘴里，当他咀嚼的时候Chris就把手抵在下巴一脸思索的样子，随后他拿起水杯再次递向Tom嘴边，“喝光”，Tom顺从地喝光了其余的水，快速地吞咽着以免洒出来，这时候Chris拿起空了的盘子，转身向台阶那边走去。

因为吃过东西Tom不饿了，但是喝过的那杯水却让他的另一个需求愈发急切，赶在Chris踏上台阶前，他叫道，“先生？”

Chris转过头来挑起眉毛，嘴边得意地笑着，“什么事，Tom？”

“呃”，Tom欲言又止地，觉得很难以启齿，“我，呃，我得用……我想用下卫生间。”

Chris脸上浮起一个亲切的笑，“好的，等我先把盘子放起来，就立即再下来，况且呢，目前为止你的表现一直不错，我觉得应该奖励你换个更舒服的姿势，听起来如何？”

像被小孩子一样的这种对待让Tom心里暗暗发怒，但他只是叹了口气将这怒火放在一边，”听起来很好，先生“，随后Chris展颜一笑踏上台阶再次剩下Tom一个人。

Tom试图活动下自己的膝盖，并拢一起什么的，现在的姿势难受极了，虽然浑身上下没有一处舒坦，但也不得不承认这或许还不是最糟糕的境地，虽然他心里依旧怒火冲冲，可Chris的态度还不错，或许只要Tom保持听他的话，早晚可以摆脱这里的。

Chris手里拿着更多的绳子走下楼梯来，Tom原本还期盼着可以从椅子上解下来，看起来只是换了一种绑法罢了，自由遥不可及，Chris绕到Tom身后，把手掌放到Tom肩膀按摩起来，Tom哼哼了一声觉得很舒服的时候不自觉地把脑袋后仰过去，“Tom，我现在要解开你胳膊了，不过我需要你保证你会老老实实的，可以做到吗？”

“可以，先生”，Tom轻声答，他心知如果只有胳膊松绑的话恐怕不会有什么大改变，他知道在Chris松开他手腕和脚踝前必须不动声色，要是挣扎的话到头来受伤的只是他自己。

“好孩子”，Chris往他耳朵里吹着气，Tom躲闪了下，他觉得这肯定没避过Chris的眼睛，但是很快他就被转移了注意力，当手腕上的绳子被解开的时候他几乎感动得快哭出来了，他慢慢地抽出手把胳膊放到身前轻轻揉捏着，“脱掉你外套”，Chris说，Tom听闻迟疑了下但还是动作缓慢地抽出胳膊脱下衣服递给了Chris，Chris接过后随即松手把它扔到了地上，而这微弱的自由也到此为止了，Chris再次伸手捏住Tom的手腕把他胳膊背到身后捆了起来，Tom悲哀地叹了一声，但也没有反抗，Chris却又轻轻安抚着他说，“没事的，你做的不错。”

Tom听到这么说都快失控了，他恨不得要大声咒骂Chris这不是没事！自从被绑架被拎到这个破烂地下室后的一切都不能没事来形容！但他控制住了自己，让自己的胳膊再次被捆缚身后，Chris那只手还在轻抚着他的胳膊肘，虽然这次和刚才绑的一样严实，但总算不至于被迫靠在椅子上，被磨肿的腕关节也避开了。

脱掉外套后，只穿着一件衬衫绝对冷了不少，Chris绑完他的胳膊后又拿起了一根绳子，当发觉这绳子缠住他脖子的时候Tom哆嗦了下，Chris在绳子上打个结，转到Tom身前来，拎着这跟绳子好像这是拎着栓狗的皮带，“我现在要解开你腿上的了，如果你试图要跑的话，我就拉这个”，说着Chris微微抻了下，Tom一阵喉咙发紧。

“是的先生”，Tom瞪大眼睛，看着Chris拿着这根绳子的时候他觉得快吓死了，他知道只要Chris用力一扯，恐怕自己就再也见不到太阳了，所以当Chris解开他脚踝和腿上的绳子他都呆得纹丝不动，还穿在脚上的那只鞋也被Chris拔下来和外套扔到一起，虽然理论上讲他的境遇没有发生任何改变，但是没有了外套和鞋子后Tom觉得更加弱势，就好像原来横亘在防备和无助之间的那条界限被打破了。

Chris扶着他站起来，而Tom觉得自从几个小时前被扔到车厢里到现在身体已经僵硬的不像自己的，当他迈步的时候低吼了一声，但Chris没给他任何适应的时间，只是牵着他往前走去，在地下室的后门那边原来还有一条走廊，通向一个还没装修完的卫生间，没粉刷过的墙体裸露着，透过百叶门还可以看到有个淋浴室，这儿的地板很凉，光着脚的Tom在地上不自觉地蜷缩着脚趾，Chris调整了一把手上的绳子，踏进一步探出手去解Tom的裤子。

Tom吓得倒退了一步结结巴巴地，“你他妈的在干嘛！”

话音刚落Tom都没来得及反应就见Chris反手狠狠给了他一巴掌，脸颊被拍击的声音在空荡荡的地下室里格外响，这力道猛的Tom站不住眼看就要栽倒，结果他猛然又被脖子上拴着的绳子给拽了回去，他双手都背在身后一点反抗的机会都没有，Chirs的脸就在他眼前几寸的地方，而他的冷峻声音尤其恐怖，“我告诉过你要正确地称呼我”，Tom正长大了嘴巴大口呼吸着喘气，Chris虎视眈眈地盯着他脸好久又说，“道歉”，他手上握着的绳子稍微松了下让Tom能呼吸进去。

Tom粗喘着好一会儿才终于顺过气来，“对不起，先生，非常抱歉，不会有下次了，对不起。”

“你最好希望不会有下次了，而我下次也不会这么仁慈”，Chris再次踏进一步去解他的腰带，这回Tom脑袋里嗡嗡作响着什么都做不了，“你刚刚自己说要用卫生间的是不是？难道你还想尿在裤子里。”

Tom回答的声音依旧是颤抖的，“不想，先生。”

“那就他妈的闭嘴！”Tom的腰带被抽出来甩到地板上，Chris扯下他的裤子和内裤，指着马桶，“坐下。”

当Tom坐在冰凉的马桶上面时候他都要羞愧至死了，他现在连自己去卫生间都不能了，当尿液打在马桶内壁的声音响起来的时候他恨不得抬手捂住自己的脸，不幸的是这也办不到，当Chris的目光如同乌云压顶笼罩在头顶的时候他深深低下头。

“你应该为我所做的感到感激”，显然这次Chris的怒火也没有去得和前几次那么快，“我没有义务为你做这个的，我本来可以把你绑在椅子上只在你快要饿死的时候来喂你，但我没那么做因为我是个该死的好人，而我唯一要求的就是你有足够的尊敬。”

Tom畏缩了下答，“我很感激，谢谢你，先生”，当他结束的时候他迟疑地站起身，而Chris再次上前来弯腰提上Tom的裤子，还伸进他内裤里粗略地调整了下阴茎的位置，Tom的心梆梆跳着，看他终于弄好再给Tom系上裤子的扣子，原先地上的那个腰带也被捡起来，走出去回到刚才位置的时候一并把腰带甩到衣服堆里。

不过这次Chris牵着他走向中间那个沙发，“上去趴着”，他语调平平地说，Tom顺从地趴上去把脸埋在满是灰尘的沙发垫里，能听见Chris在背后走动的声音，随后他觉察到腿上的绳子被解开，但这点希望一瞬而逝，他小腿被抬起来，先是两脚脚腕被捆到一切，随后是膝盖也并到一切，他再次被困得动弹不得，Tom暗自希望就这些别再有别的了，但又感觉到有一段绳子又缠绕了几圈他的胳膊，当他听到Chris起身的声音时他放下腿，这才察觉到原来还那截绳子是把他脚腕和手腕也栓在一起了，他侧过脸又看见Chris抱着个毯子走回来，拿起拴着Tom脖子的那根绳子系在什么哪个看不见的地方后把毯子盖到了他身上，Chris后退到桌子那里一言不发地审视着Tom。

“随便你朝哪边睡”，Chris抱着胳膊，“这是你目前能享受到的最大自由了，而且我想让你记住我没有任何义务这么做你知道吗，我完全可以更严厉些，如果你想的话。”

Tom吞咽了一声抬头看向Chris，“不想，先生，谢谢你，先生”，他疲惫地说，而且也暗自感谢有个毯子，这地下室里够冷了，躺在这里的时候更是觉得筋疲力尽，没什么力气去反抗了。

Chris的表情柔和了些笑道，“你做的都不错，Tom，会没事的”，说完他走上前轻抚Tom的头发，”我早上再见你，晚安Tom。“

”晚安，先生“，Tom轻声答，望着Chris走上台阶后关上门，头顶上的白炽灯也关掉了。

当Chris离去后，Tom调整了姿势直到侧躺下来闭上眼睛，泪水不可抑止地流了下来。

……

……

……


	3. 一个协议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom获知了自己的赎金后他愿意做尽一切来摆脱那个。

借着昏暗的晨光，Tom在头昏脑涨中醒来，花了会儿功夫回忆他身在何处又发生了什么，本能地想把手伸到眼前来擦擦眼睛的时候胳膊却动弹不得，所有的记忆都回归后，他在有限的空间里扭动了下叹口气，翻身平躺着，昨晚睡觉的姿势太诡异，现在他胳膊几乎没知觉了，他试探看看自己身上，脸上的伤想来该是最重的，昨天Chris打了他巴掌的那个位置现在感觉肿起来了觉得在发热，嘴唇干裂，还蹭了一脸沙发上的浮灰，总而言之浑身上下没一处好受，肩膀也是越来越刺痛，只能暗自期望能活动活动，其他位置除了发僵就是发痛。

因为既没窗户也没有钟表，Tom完全不清楚现在是几点钟和自己睡过去多久，Chris是说过他早上会回来，但Tom觉得这没什么可信度，他唯一可以确信的就是自己不会再睡着了。

他趴在那里等着Chris回来，最开始的时候他试着数数计算时间，但是过了大约二十分钟后他放弃了这个主意，但又无聊的什么也做不了，此时此刻，他唯一盼望的就是Chris从那扇门后现身，把他从现今的状况中解救出来，但他在回想了昨天发生的一切后又觉得自己的想法十分古怪和震惊，因为再怎么样无聊终究也不能和昨天的可怕相提并论，所以他既恐惧又挫败，觉得自己像个游魂，给关在深不见底的洞里飘荡直到力竭而死。

当Tom估摸着可能过去几个小时的时候，那端的门终于打开了，他既心跳加快有点畏惧不知道今天又要发生什么，但同时也松了口气，转过头去发现Chris正走下台阶，他肩上扛着个袋子手里端着食物，他穿了件黑色衬衣和家居裤，金发都给束到脑后扎成个小球，耳边还有散落的几绺，Tom看着他的模样心里也就没再劝说自己Chris并不是世界上他见过的最帅的男性，Chris看起来可能是刚睡醒，冲Tom疲惫地笑笑，“早安Tom”，说完他把袋子和食物盘子一并放到桌上，在Tom的沙发边跪下掀开他身上盖着的毯子。

“早安，先生”，Tom冷漠地说，他看着Chris在他身后在脚踝那弄了什么，让他一只脚踩在地上，原来是拴着他脚踝和手腕的绳子被解开了，随后捆着他脖子的那根也被解开活扣从Tom脑袋顶摘了下来，看见那个拿走后Tom松了一大口气，Chris的手多徘徊了会儿在他脖颈那里轻轻抚摸着，Tom咝了一声，那勒痕热辣辣的挺痛，估计也肿了，随后Chris的双手又游移到Tom肩膀给他按摩起来，这感觉很舒服让Tom情不自禁在他手下放松，这次他也没试图去揣测Chris又是何居心，他只暗自庆幸Chris心情不错，决心一定要让Chris把这个好心情保持下去。

Chris用手搂着Tom肩膀慢慢扶着他在沙发上坐了起来，Chris起身拿食物回来后，侧身坐在沙发上面对着Tom，有一条腿挨到了一起，Tom垂下头让自己眼睛盯着地面，但Chris这次小心翼翼地捏住他下巴把他脸转了回来，他砸砸舌头用手指肚轻轻按了按Tom肿起的脸颊，Tom看见Chris是一脸深思的样子，随后他放下手去直视着Tom：

“那个对不起了，Tom，我一会给你找点冰块”，Chris说着还轻笑了下。

“谢谢你，先生”，Tom轻声答，尽管Tom无数次告诫过自己不要相信Chris展露出的温柔的那面，但是Chris说的话总是让他犹豫不决，Chris脾气不好这昭然若揭，但他看起来似乎也很后悔自己做下的事情并且愿意补救，但这却也解释不了为什么Chris坚持要Tom称呼他为“先生”的举动，和他变化得比沙漠的天气还要快的脸色。

Chris开始喂他吃饭，有炒鸡蛋和吐司，一面说道，“等你吃完后，我们就开始着手准备给你录视频要赎金了”，Tom一遍嚼着一遍皱眉思索，Chris看出了他忧心忡忡的样子笑道，“我得证明你目前是在我手里对不对，所以我们得拍个视频证实一下”，Chris说完拿起水杯凑向Tom嘴边，“我觉得如果你要不喜欢录视频的话，我也可以让你手写一封信再附送你哪根手指头寄过去”，Tom把这口水喷了出来，而Chris哈哈笑着，挪走了水杯，“我跟你想法一样的”，他自鸣得意地笑着，“现在的科技还是相当方便的。”

虽然Tom心知Chris刚才是讲了个笑话，但这并不能给他带来安慰，根据他已有的经验，Chris完全可以没来由的发火，把食物吃干净后，Chris站起身去布置东西，他从地下室那头清理出片干净地方，从箱子里抽出个黑色的床单，挂着墙上权且做背景幕布，又拉过个扶手椅放前边，Tom看着他带着古怪的认真去安置东西，好像捣鼓那些东西还能有什么美学价值似的，还拿出个立式台灯插上插销摆那里，这才又走向Tom：

“我现在要解开你腿上的绳子了，你会保证老老实实的，还是需要我再把昨天那根绳子拿出来？”Chris在Tom面前蹲下身问道。

昨天晚上发生的事情还历历在目呢，Tom想想就胆战心惊，“我会老实的，先生”，他飞快地回答，他决定今天不论Chris做什么都顺他的意思，再不冒险了。

Chris笑了下解开缠着他脚踝和膝盖两处的绳子，他站起来又做个手势也叫Tom起来，因为用不了胳膊再在如此僵硬的情况下想要站起来非常不容易，所以Tom得前倾身，他的脸就正对着Chris的下腹，还险些撞在Chris身上，但Chris一点不帮他只是笑着看Tom艰难地站起和他视线平齐，“来吧，过来。”

他让Tom慢慢地走过去坐在幕布前边安置好的扶手椅子上，Tom坐姿僵硬，而Chris再次在他面前蹲下身把他一条腿按在椅子腿上捆起来，看着Chris的脑袋就在他面前Tom忽然很有股冲动想用尚且自由的那条腿去狠狠踢他的脸，但这个冲动也就是停留在想法阶段而已，Tom心知恐怕到头来受伤的只有自己，所以自己并没反抗，就让Chris分开自己的两膝把两腿绑在椅子上，随后Chris站起身绕到Tom背后，用手掌摁着Tom让他弯腰，他手臂上的绳子解开后Tom小心地把胳膊挪到胸前揉搓着满是勒痕的皮肤，Chris宽容地看着等了他一会就再次掐住他手腕，分绑在两边扶手上，所以最后以Tom两手腕和两脚踝分别固定在椅子上作为这段“安排”结尾。

当Chris终于对这番安排心满意足的时候，他又去那个大袋子里拎出个三脚架和摄像机，他把摄像机正对着Tom，摆弄了一会儿又回到那个袋子旁，当Tom看见Chris脱下他衬衫和长裤只剩下里面的四角裤时候Tom觉得自己脸要涨红了，Chris肯定是经常锻炼的，他是很壮实，但Tom没想到原来这肌肉在穿着衣服和脱掉衣服的时候看还真不一样，Chris瞥了一眼发觉Tom目瞪口呆的样子，Tom这才意识到自己嘴都张开了赶紧闭上，但他的心跳却越来越快，Chris脸上浮起一个了然于心的笑容，眨眨眼，“我希望你不会介意的，Tom。”

Tom想找出来一个合适的答复，但他没有，“不介意，先生”，Tom说完继续看着Chris换上件深色牛仔裤，长袖的紧身黑色T恤，和副黑手套，最后从袋子里拿出个夹纸垫板来递给Tom，“你的草稿，等我叫你念了你再念。”

“是的先生”，Tom回答，他觉得自己的脸颊还在发热，Tom那只手古怪地捏着垫板，在胳膊不能动弹的情况下放在自己面前，Chris打亮台灯，而Tom迎着刺眼的光线看着Chris走到一边去关掉头顶的白炽灯。

“啊还有最后一件事”，说着Chris拿起来那个黑袋子，看见Chris拎出把手枪的时候Tom觉得自己要心跳骤停了，Chris站到他身后，而Tom惊恐不已正大口呼吸着，他现在几乎没法思考了，也不知道马上要发生什么，就能感觉到有只手掌摁在他肩膀上，枪口抵着他太阳穴，Tom闭上眼睛强迫自己别被恐惧击倒，“念”，Chris在他身后粗声说，而Tom打着战睁开眼睛看向手里的垫板：

“亲爱的James和Diana”，他念道，他的声音几乎和自己的手一样抖，“由于一系列意外的发生，您二位的儿子现在在我手里，如您所见，他现在活得好好的”，说完Chris用枪抵着他头让他微微转了下看两边的脸颊，随后枪口又移动到他下巴处，“如果您还希望他继续活着的话，您需，……需要……”，当看见纸上Chris写着的赎金数字后Tom已经说不出话了，他家虽然不穷，但也不是腰缠万贯的那种，这笔赎金足以让他全家，和任何借钱给他们全家的人破产的，Chris继续用枪口敲敲他的脑袋鼓励他继续，Tom再次出声的时候眼睛里已经蓄满泪水了，“您需要给我出示给您的账户里转账55万美元，您有四十八个小时时间，如果四十八个小时后我没见到钱的话，这将是您最后一次见到您儿子了。”Chris扯着Tom的头发后仰，让枪口在他脖颈上摩擦了几下，眼泪已经奔涌而出划过了他脸颊，Chris拽着他这个姿势好一会儿，而Tom已经不会喘气了。

像永久那么长的一段时间后，Chris松开他头发放下手枪，拍拍Tom的肩膀走上前关掉了摄像机，Tom发觉自己都不知道这摄像机是什么时候打开的，“真是棒极了，Tom，你真聪明”，Chris一面说着收拾起东西。

Tom竭力呼吸的时候并没听见Chris说了什么，他们家根本无法在那么短的时间里弄到那么一大笔钱，他估计死路一条了，要么他全家破产，要么他就此没命，只有Chris是唯一的获利者，他昨天告诉Chris了他们全家一年能挣多少钱，而那笔赎金几乎是翻了四倍，他怎么能定下来那么个数字！Chris在那边已经理好了东西关掉了台灯，摘下手套后拿起了摄像机。

“求求你了”，Tom虚弱地恳求着，“求求你了，别这么做”，他抬头看向Chris，全身都在发抖。

Chris深深蹙眉，警告地瞪了Tom一眼，“你刚才说什么？”

Tom意识到后颤抖了下才补充上，“对不起，先生，求求你了，我家里拿不出那么多钱，也没法在48小时里借那么多。”

Chris眯眯眼，“人们的潜力总是无限的。”

Tom快哭出来了，“求求你了，先生，我、我还能做点什么别的吗，我可以把我每个月工资的绝大部分都寄给你，我、我给你工作，我……”，他真的哭出来了，而Chris就在一边用参杂着恼火和同情的目光注视着泪珠滚下Tom的脸，事实上Tom已经语无伦次了，他只是希望任何一切能改变这一大笔的赎金的法子，他很无助，知道自己没决定权，但他却也不能就此放弃认命，“求求你了，先生”，他哽咽着，“想想假如这是你的家人吧。”

Chris顿时变了脸色，他肩膀僵硬眯起眼睛，吼道，“你别他妈的跟我提什么家人”，他此刻的神情是Tom从未见过的，甚至比当时他打Tom一巴掌的时候还要可怖许多，Tom下意识地缩了缩自己，不过他刚才说的话看起来的确让Chris改了主意，他叹了口气捏捏自己的鼻梁，“你非常想改变这个赎金是不是？”

Tom震惊地睁大眼睛，因为Chris居然没让他闭嘴反而有妥协的倾向，他猛然间点燃了希望，飞快地答应道，“是的，先生，让我做什么都行。”

Chris冲他挑起眉毛，摩挲着自己的脸颊，一副思前想后的样子，他眼睛来回上上下下打量着Tom，Tom也没敢出声，就在这被审视的时间里Tom深深呼吸，憋住了自己的泪水，但他觉得正翘首以盼Chris将要说出的话，仿若都听见了自己心跳的声音。

又是一声叹息后，Chris终于开口，“如果是别人的话，我不会这么考虑的，但你不一样，Tom，我挺喜欢你的，或许可以和你达成个交易。”

Tom屏住了呼吸，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，难道Chris真的要改这个赎金，“任何事”，他用蚊蝇般的声音回答。

Chris点了点头，好像要坚定自己想法什么的，“自从你刚到这里我就觉得你跟别人很不一样，Tom，和一般被绑架的情况相比你的反应非常不寻常，虽然我不是这方面的专家，但我看到你的表现的确挺意外”，听Chris这么说Tom都眉毛困惑地打起结来，Chris笑着，“给你看看证据吧。”

Chris拿过摄像机，打开回放，而Tom愈发困惑，Chris要给他这个干吗，Chris站起身，把一只胳膊放到Tom肩膀上，一手把屏幕放到Tom面前，按下了播放键。

镜头取景很近，只能看见黑色的背景前面是Tom的脑袋和前胸，这也是Tom到地下室后第一次看见自己的模样，坦白来讲，他看起来糟糕透顶了，Chris昨晚打过他的脸颊如今还有指痕，有的地方是褪色的紫色和黄色的淤血，脖子上昨晚被绳子勒的地方有一圈醒目的红色，脸颊上还有许多被地上的沙石蹭的细小的伤口，因为睡觉的缘故，头发乱蓬蓬的像一窝杂草，眼睛底下是俩大黑眼圈，白色的衬衫上满是泥土和褶皱，Tom这才意识到原来Chris刚安放好摄像机的时候就开机了。

“看这里”，Chris轻声说，热气就在他耳边，Tom哆嗦了下。

屏幕里的Tom正看向他的左侧，嘴唇微微张开，即使透过脸上的瘀伤也可见看见他脸颊是涨红的，听见背景音是Chris在说我希望你不会介意的那句话，然后Tom像不会心跳了一样，他脸更红了，虽然闭上了嘴，但凝视的目光没有一刻不黏在Chris身上，Tom愣住了，Chris录下了他的表现，Chris想必也猜到了他会是什么表现，所以说这是他故意的吗？随后Chris关上相机，拍了下Tom的肩膀，Tom抬头看他，完全语塞了。

“我想做个试验，所以我很早就打开了摄像机，我就是想看看我在你面前换衣服时候你的反应”，Chris自娱自乐似的说，“而且你还真不让我失望啊”，Chris哈哈笑着，而Tom喉间吞咽了一声，猜测自己的脸大约已经涨成猪肝色了，“我最开始注意到这个是我喂你吃草莓的时候，你很努力不去碰到我的手指，但是在我舔我的大拇指时候，你像控制不住自己了似的。”

Tom希望地上有条缝好让自己钻进去，听见Chris复述自己那副不堪入目的样子他觉得要羞愧死了，而且事实还不止那些，Chris闯入毁掉了他的生活，他除了憎恨并不该有一丝一毫其他的感觉，但是在录像带里，他却聚精会神地盯着Chris的身体，他觉得自己没有任何解释的余地。

“还有呢”，Chris继续说，“就是在我给你按摩的时候你居然在迎合我，Tom，就算我不是这方面的专家，我也知道大部分被绑架者不愿意和绑匪有任何身体上的接触”，Chris笑着舔舔嘴唇，等了一会才问道，“所以，Tom，回答我这个问题，你觉得我有魅力吗？”

Tom僵住了，他觉得自己好像被暴露在聚光灯下无所遁形、无所逃避，他脑海里转过许多个念头，想否认，也想猜测Chris说这番话到底是出于何等目的，他觉得自己的脸颊因为尴尬和发热，当他张嘴的时候，觉得话都卡在嗓子眼里说不出来，他没法撒谎，那摄像机都拍下来了，Chris说的也没有夸大其词，他真的能如同自己所说的那样做任何事都可以吗，他必须得，他如是决定，反正他已经没有什么颜面了，如果失去自己的颜面能挽救自己的家人免于破产那也是值得的，所以他当他终于找回自己的声音时音量几乎低得几不可闻，“我，是、是的，先生。”

而Chris露齿笑道，“哦Tom，你可真是个有趣的家伙，你知不知道，你长得不错，你该自信一点“，他绕到Tom身前站在他分开的两腿之间，手按在他脖颈上抬起下巴叹道，”所以我的提议是这样“，说着一面大拇指轻轻地搔刮着他下颌，“你心甘情愿地呆在这里做我的玩物（play thing）一个月，这赎金我就彻底不要了。”

Tom闭上眼睛缓缓地吸气试图思考，这提议虽然和他预想的都够糟糕了，可是一个月？一个月生活在这个暴力、不可预测的男人控制之下？这怎么能够答应？可他还有什么别的选择？他试着想些如果答应了会有什么后果，可他脑海里浮现的却是答应后积极的那一面，他咬着牙免得嘴唇发抖，睁开眼后发觉Chris正一脸期盼地望着他，脸上的得意神情藏都藏不住，Tom愈发憎恨他了。

“怎么样呢，Tom？”他嗓音低沉地说道，“你是选择48小时离开、还是一个月离开？”

当他如此说来的时候，Tom的意志忽地陷落了，他既觉得那不过是一大笔钱终究会挣回来，丢失的时间与尊严却挣不回来，可这不过是他众多思绪中的一小部分不足以坚定他信念，他迎向Chris的目光喉间吞咽了一声说道，“我答应。”

Chris的瞳孔微微放大了一点追问道，“答应什么？”

Tom晃了下脑袋强自镇定盯着他脸，“我答应……”，他仿佛被噎住了，“答应做你的玩物，先生。”

Tom本以为的那种兴高采烈的神情并没有如预料出现在Chris脸上，他只是看起来像只抓获了心爱猎物的猛禽，——“我们一定会有好多乐子的，小乖。”（译注1）

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1；小乖，原文为pet，此处要感谢Evchenki，原来我一直不造怎么翻这个“pet”好，感谢她的主意嘻嘻


	4. 原计划的变故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏开始了，Tom完全预料不到发生的一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：请注意本文标签，  
> 本章包括：下流脏话、侵犯、捆绑、口交、颜射、吞精、支配服从
> 
> 请慎重阅读

Chris走开去把摄影器材收拾好，而Tom却仿佛被参杂着不知是该松口气、还是畏惧的暴风席卷了，显然他的家庭得救了，——不用缴纳高额赎金，可他也付出了代价，一个月而已，他劝说着自己，一个月总会过去的，但与此同时却又有种怪异的期盼之感，虽然这感觉分量不多，但他也不能否认这股亲密之感是源于会跟Chris变得更亲近，况且有些要被迫听他话的人可比Chris长的丑多了。

Chris把帘子收拾好，家居也摆放回原来的位置后又走向Tom，在他面前蹲下身，两只手顺着膝盖摸向大腿，大拇指略微擦过他裆部就又滑回膝盖，“有些事情我要跟你说明一下”，Chris抬头看他，双手依旧不住上下抚动着，“我们的协议是你是心甘情愿地呆在这里，意味着不许闪躲，不许挣扎，不许逃跑，一样都不许有，如果我没绑着你，你也要老老实实呆在我让你呆的地方”，他仔细盯着Tom的脸色，确认他是否听得明白，而Tom却试想着如果是行动自由地留在地下室里，难道他真的能忍住不逃跑？他可真不知道，Chris显然看出了他的犹豫又补充道，“如果你敢跑，我必定把你再抓回来，那时候赎金可就要翻倍，你懂吗？”

Tom的心愈发下沉了，如果他逃跑，还真不用怀疑Chris还能再把他抓回来，就算有那么一两个机会能逃出这房子，他也不知道该怎么求救，他只知道这房子地理位置在什么地方的中心，“我懂，先生，我不跑。”

Chris微微笑下捏捏他大腿，一面解开他脚踝处的绳子，“好极了”，他说，“那你要知道你身份可就变了，你不再是我的人质，你现在是我的玩物（play thing）”，说完他站起身，双手滑落Tom的胳膊到他手腕，在他耳边轻声说着：“而我一向对我的东西都很不错”，Chris嘴里的热气喷得Tom发痒，还微张开嘴伸出舌头轻舐着他耳廓，Tom喘了一声，感受着他的声音和碰触，似乎有热流淌过他脊柱，他之前就觉得Chris很迷人，更不要提他现在的刻意之为，但同时他也为自己身体起了反应很羞愧，但也很快把这念头抛向一边因为他知道自己必须要适应。

绑住他前胸和手腕的麻绳都解开了，Chris握住他手腕把他拽起身，手上仍然抓的紧紧的，他们现在面对面站着鼻子都快撞上了，Tom不知道该看哪里于是低下了头，“第一件事呢”，Chris说，他的热气直喷在Tom唇上，“我们得先把你收拾干净”，说完Chris拍拍他头亲了他下巴和脖子，Tom的呼吸窒了一拍，可随后Chris站开些，把Tom的双手反扭在背后，重新箍紧了他双腕引着他走向楼梯。

虽然他答应Chris了，但直觉告诉Tom现在也许是最好的机会跑掉，如果想做些什么反抗，那就是现在，可他闭上眼睛将这想法赶走，他都答应了不是吗？随着拾阶而上而Tom因为不知道一会儿要发生什么而愈加紧张，他们路过了厨房和客厅，那里的凌乱程度一点不亚于地下室，最后终于绕到他身前打开一扇门。

有个男人的背面出现在眼前，旁边桌上还有Tom的手机和吃剩的外卖和些报纸，Tom都快忘记他还在这里了。

“出去”，Chris命令道，“计划有变，你度假去吧”，那男的看起来愣愣的都没反应过来Chris说的啥意思，他叉子还杵在嘴边，眉头皱着。

“Chris，什么！什么意思，计划有变，怎么了，发生了什么？”

Chris不耐地砸砸舌头，“发生了什么就是你他妈的赶快滚出我家，哥们儿，有事儿我再叫你。”

那男的仍然很困惑，不过他了解Chris的语气不善所以也没多说什么，把剩下的几口囫囵吞下后，把盘子放进水槽里，抓起东西就径直开门出去，Chris舔了Tom脖子一口，而Tom不由自主地抖了下，”只有你和我，Pet“，他低声呢喃着。

他们又从厨房里转了出去走过一间大起居室，看起来居然不可思议地很整洁，摆放着成套的黑色皮革家具，和几张海洋场景的油画，墙上还挂着个蛮大的平板电视，他们一直走着，直到走廊尽头的浴室，走进去了Chris松开Tom的手腕又警告地盯了一眼，Tom避开他眼神仍旧呆站着，Chris翻了下架子拿出个一次性的剃须刀和些其他的整理工具，站到Tom面前解他衬衫上的纽扣，随着每一片皮肤的露出Tom的心跳就快一拍。

”给你半个小时时间在这里，我去收拾收拾东西“，他一面解一面说道，”这期间你要洗澡刮脸什么的把你自己收拾干净“，这时候扣子都解完了，Chris手抚上他前胸到胳膊，由着衬衫跌落到地板上，每一处Chris摸过的地方都像一簇火舌舔过，当Chris手滑落拨弄着他腰带扣的时候Tom闭上忽闪着的眼睛，这可以忍受的，他告诫自己，可以忍过去的。

 ”当我回来的时候“，Chris的嗓音低哑，一面拉低Tom的长裤让它掉落地面，”我要看见你跪在地板中间，双手背在身后，听懂了吗？“

Tom听了这命令忽地有种未曾预料的热火闪烁而过，定定神，“听懂了，先生”，他温顺地说道。

Chris轻笑着把大拇指探进Tom的内裤，让它慢慢落下膝盖再牵着Tom从衣服堆里跨出来，Chris捡起衣服一面欣赏地看着Tom一丝不挂的躯体，Tom忍住想搂住自己的冲动依旧让双手垂落在两侧，Chris满意地哼了一声，而Tom再次感知到了那丝欲望的觉醒，Chris又重新望向他双眼假意笑着，“这个我收起来，你不会需要这个的”，说着压压手上的衣服，Tom脸通红地暗想不知道Chris会不会再给他衣服穿，“我半小时后回来”，上上下下飞快地掠了眼Tom的躶体后，Chris走出浴室带上了门。

Tom叹了一声，努力放松每次Chris出现的时候就会越发升温的紧张之感，他环抱着自己后仰着头，闭上眼睛好一会儿，他试着放空脑袋，走近水槽看着镜中的自己，轻轻地摩挲着脸颊和脖颈上的红痕，看看Chris都对他做了些什么？打他巴掌还拿绳子勒了他，留下明显的印记，但他在没被绑起的时候竟然甘愿地呆在这房子里，这让他无比困惑，他心知这不是真正的心甘情愿，是这头上悬着的威胁让他禁锢在这里，尤其是没被捆起来的现在，这种被关在笼子里的感觉更强烈了，那样至少能让他明确自己的心中所想，明白自己渴望离去的迫切，但他现在却要带上面具，给Chris看并不逃跑的他，他哆哆嗦嗦的手按在台上重新审视镜中的自己，这一切都会过去的。

从镜子上收回目光他打开淋浴，热水喷洒而下让他眩晕，他快速地擦洗、揉捏酸涩的肌肉，洗净头发上的油脂和泥土过后感觉好过不少，一面手指揉搓着发丝整理那些自然卷好更服帖一些，又拾起香皂洗了脸，小心地避开那些快愈合的伤口。

 洗完后他拿起毛巾擦擦干，洗过澡后的感觉比他预料的可要好些，把浴巾裹在腰部他拿起剃须刀，看着镜中的自己下巴那里只有淡淡的一圈胡茬，他擦擦下巴抹上泡沫刮了起来，用不是他自己的东西还有那股不熟悉的味道感觉特别奇怪，又赶紧赶走这念头毕竟还有一个月呢，他现在已经能很好地强迫自己去想什么不去想什么了，刮过脸后他拿毛巾来擦干用抬头望着镜中，的确他看起来好多了，眼睛下面的黑圆圈淡了些身上也不黏黏腻腻的，可脖子上那圈红痕和脸上的指印擦伤依然很显眼，不过那没有化妆品可补救不了。

他听到了远远传来Chris的脚步声，有点恐慌不知道过去了多久，他赶紧在地板上跪下，但立马觉得这地板太硬太难受了，等了会儿听着脚步声渐次逼近，Tom叹息了声从腰上把浴巾解下，——他本想挽留住最后一点颜面，但Chris不会喜欢那样的，所以他把浴巾垫在膝盖下面，这样稍微好受了一点，缓缓地他再把双手背在身后。

 这真是漫长的五分钟啊直到Chris开门进来看见他果然跪着，上下打量着Tom他嘴角撇着饥渴的弧度，走近前来摸着他头发把他头后扯仔细盯着他的脸看，满意地叹了声说道，“这可好多了”，另一只手也抬上来滑过Tom刮过的面颊，随着审视的时候他裆部燃起兴趣，“看起来你很会乖乖听话啊。”

随着Chris的碰触和不加掩饰的赞扬，Tom越来越难以控制自己的身体了，他现在只想闭上眼睛迎合他的抚摸，但他拒绝那样，不能那么早就破罐破摔，Chris依然是个大危险而Tom也永远忘不掉Chris都对他做过什么，他低头看着地面试图让自己的呼吸平稳如初，他也许会让Chris随意使用他的身体，但不要妄想能从他那里得到一点享受之意。

Chrs又走近一步，下腹那里正对着Tom的脸，一只手还扣在他脑后，Chris把他脸按向他裆部的耸起，“你看见关于我们的新协议我是有多么开心了吧”，这声音低沉阴暗，“现在让我看看你该怎么表达你对我的宽容大度的感激。”

Tom脸涨红了，强自镇定用脸颊依偎Chris的裆部，那股雄性气息无比浓郁，Chris轻抚他的脑袋鼓励着他，督促他去张开嘴亲吻，Chris的低吟声从头顶传来，手上依旧揉搓着Tom的头发，Tom继续蹭着亲着直到那块布料鼓胀胀的，直到一只手拽着他头发把他拉开，Chris的眼眸几乎都变黑了只有一丁点蓝意，“你可还真是感激啊”，他低叹着解开拉链，随着一步步的举动Tom浑身也发热，觉得胸腔里似有热流缓缓流淌。

Chris掏出他的阴茎在Tom脸前缓缓地撸动着，那可真够大的Tom不禁心里有点紧张，只是希望走到那一步的时候Chris能给他准备充分些，“舔”，Chris命令道，Tom往前倾些试图伸出手扶住他胯部，但Chris立刻把他手打开，“放回背后”，Tom的眼里闪过一丝犹豫就将双手重新放身后握紧。

他靠近些将龟头含进嘴里，用唇瓣包裹住用舌头润湿着，此刻他的某处仿佛塌落了，因为他知晓这再也没有回头之路，他想着用嘴唇去含Chris的阴茎可能在一个月里会变得最习以为常，但他却又不得不牺牲自己来保全家庭，他坚定自己的决心必须要这样，所以只能尽努力去取悦Chris，Tom多在龟头那里徘徊了会才继续往下吞着，一面收缩着脸颊，Chris叹息着似在发出满意的声音，好像给了他动力，他又在背后握紧了拳头以免无意识地伸到前面，再向后仰去几乎全都吐出来，偏过头沿着侧面舔舐而过，直到根部。

“抬头看我”，Chris轻微地喘气，嗓音粗哑，Tom尽力仰起头再重新含进嘴里，前后动着脑袋，Chris紧盯着他双眼咕哝着赞扬，“操，你这个样子真美，你这个小薄唇生来就是要含着根粗鸡巴用的，是不是，真他妈的无师自通”，听了这话Tom脸憋得更红，连他自己的阴茎也悸动了几分，他闭上眼睛尽可能往深咽着，Chris的阴茎快顶到他喉头，而且还不能伸出手扶住Chris的腰部真是难受极了，况且没有练习过是不能把他全都咽下去的，所以他努力地吞着都触到了他根部的毛发，又被噎住了后仰去咳嗽着，眼泪都涌了出来，等Tom呼吸平稳过后Chris再次拾起自己的阴茎粗鲁地拍着Tom的脸颊，粘稠的前列腺液弄得他皮肤湿漉漉的。

Tom再次张开嘴让Chris扶着他阴茎塞进去，调整着角度挤到了口腔深处，又抽出抽进好几次，他显然已经受够了让Tom去掌握这个速度，终于再次在他嘴里直挺挺的，Chris伸手按住他后脑猛烈地冲撞起来，随着每一次Chris顶到他喉咙深处却要强忍着不去伸手扶住他胯部稳定自己的时候都有更多的泪水积蓄在Tom眼眶里，Chris一面操着他嘴一面又喃喃自语着对他的赞美，几分钟过后Chris抽身出来说道，“张开嘴伸出舌头”，Tom听闻心里咣当一声，他知道Chris要干什么不过还是听从了命令，Chris快速地撸弄了几下，当第一波精液落到他上嘴唇的时候Tom畏缩了下，大部分是落到他舌头和嘴唇边缘上，还有些在脸颊上甚至有一滴飞溅在眼睛上。

Tom觉得耻辱极了，但他还是努力忽略自己的阴茎几乎耸起那个重点，“别闭上嘴”，Chris粗声说，Tom睁开没溅上精液的那只眼看向他，跪坐在那里嘴张着、脸上还粘着精液无比难堪，“神啊你可真美”，Chris一面说一面塞回裤子里，“真希望我有个相机给你拍下来”，听到这Tom紧张地联想到Chris会不会有再拿类似照片威胁他的可能，他希望他只是说说而已不会真那么做，他知道那种东西真不能存在这世上。

Chris瞅了会儿，时间足够长得让Tom觉得是煎熬这才笑着说，“把你能够到的都舔了”，伴着欲火随之而来的是更多的窘迫，他闭上嘴咽下舌头上的又舔掉嘴巴边和下巴上的，那种咸涩的味觉充满他整个口腔，“真是乖孩子”，Chris说着伸出大拇指擦去他脸颊上残留的又塞进Tom嘴里让他舔干净，Tom吸吮着他的指头，取悦着Chris，收紧脸颊肌肉让Chris被迫咒骂了一声，猛地抽出指头拨弄着Tom的下唇瓣，几乎是亲切地（fondly）看着他，“现在该给你清理干净。”

 Tom闭上眼听着水流声传来，随后有个热毛巾捂上他脸，当他弄干净的时候那毛巾拿开后Tom睁眼发现Chris正用手指轻轻抚着他带伤的脸颊，他表情既专注又带有一点愧疚，但是当Chris发觉Tom正看他的时候那表情又没有了，换做了无所谓的笑，Tom想象不出刚刚Chris脑海里经历了什么，他一向都是那种挺吓人的样子，而刚刚那副模样一定是挺私密的不该被人发现，这挺不合理的Tom也想不通，随后很快那副坏痞子样又回归Chris脸上，看他把毛巾扔回水槽里又上下打量着Tom，盯着他半勃的阴茎看，随后一只手抬起他头，让Tom直直地看向Chris，后者抬起一只赤脚轻搓着他阴茎，Chris假笑着说道，”你享受舔我的屌吗，pet？“

Tom吞咽了一声而Chris继续摩擦着他的阴茎，“是的”，他答道，因为此刻不管说其他的什么都会看起来像撒谎，况且要说真心话，不管他是多么的不想，除了这个答案还真没别的可说，他自己的阴茎就是证据。

Chris站起身而Tom轻叹了声，他退开后他既感激也失落，Chris研究了会儿Tom的脸色说道，“现在让我们换个舒服一点儿的地方如何，嗯？站起来。”Tom站起身依然把手背在身后，Chris踏进一步，继续用大腿磨蹭着他下腹让他呻吟着，Chris轻笑着滑上手搓他乳头，Tom嘶了声Chris哈哈笑着，“跟我来”，他走在Tom身后把他带出浴室来到走廊尽头的卧房。

刚开门Tom看见的第一样东西就是床上的一大卷绳子，一联想又要被绑起来就打个冷战，看来Chris说过的他这人质的身份虽是变了，但绑起来却是不可避免的，Chris的胸肌正抵着他后背，能感受耳边吹来的热气，Chris从他背后伸过手漫过他小腹环住他下垂的阴茎，“上床去躺平”，Chris耳语着，“你现在可以松开手了，不过不许你碰自己”，说着手上轻捏了下，吓了Tom一大跳，Tom回头望他一眼发现Chris正得意洋洋地笑，随后他把手放松些垂到两侧，哆嗦着出了口气，他爬上床躺着把手搭在两边。

Chris也爬上床，把绳子的一头拽过来放到Tom脑袋边，一只手上下滑落过他胳膊抬起手腕，眼神饥饿地扫过Tom的躶体，紧握了下他手腕几乎有点疼又拽过另一只，把两只手腕一并举过头顶，在他拿绳子绑起来的时候Tom躺着没动，绳子的另一端绑在床头的精钢床柱上，Tom了无幽默感地想有这么个床头架可还真方便，当Chris的手再次伸手蜻蜓点水一般地拂过他腹部，略微在阴茎那里踟蹰了会滑下他大腿内侧的时候Tom紧张起来，随着挑逗性的碰触他阴茎微微抬头，随后沿着同样的顺序Chris又摸第二次、第三次，这才直起身来，好像对自己无比满意，Tom愈发恨他这副样子。

Chris拿起另一段绳子，掌心擦过Tom的小腿拿绳子捆住脚踝，绳子那段绑在床脚Tom看不见的地方，对于另外一只腿也是如法炮制，绑在床脚的另一段端，看着Tom双手高举在头顶，下面双腿大开的样子，Chris坐下来，再次手心轻抚Tom的腹肌、下腹和大腿根，但是一下也不碰他的阴茎。

 “好了既然把你安排妥当了我们来谈谈”，Chris的手沿着Tom下腹到腿间来回摩挲着，Tom憋回一声呻吟，“你懂BDSM吗，乖乖？”

Tom皱皱眉，回想起从前看过的屈指可数的黄片还有图片，就是些穿着皮革的人在一些光裸的被捆绑起的人面前抡鞭子，他知道有捆绑、有支配者有服从者什么的，但他从来没有足够的兴趣去仔细研究一下，做爱虽然很不错可不至于为了做爱发狂吧，他尽可能忽略那在腹股沟处来来回回的抚摸答道，“只知道一点点，先生。”

Chris哼哼了一声手终于摸向Tom的阴茎，但只走马观花般的掠过就又重新在他下腹画圈，而不管Tom多少次告诫自己要不作任何反应可依然燃起了他的渴望，Chris哑笑了声答，“那你可要好好学习下了是不是，不过可以慢慢来，别着急”，Tom可不觉得他可以慢慢来，他只是想着自己到底是陷得到底有多深？“这样我快速地给你讲讲吧，让你涨涨见识”，说完Chris的手再次探向他的阴茎，轻抚着直到完全硬了起来，虽然很简单的那种，但当欲火在Tom体内升温的时候，他喘息着在Chris手中挺身，在Chris给他手淫时，原先那种想要对Chris无动于衷的念头也慢慢消散，他弓起背喟叹着，喃喃地恳求着，直到愈加发紧，可就在濒临高潮的边缘时Chris停下手，Tom跌回床上沮丧地喘息。

“这几个字母呢代表不同的意思”，Chris板着脸说，好像刚刚没有把Tom带向高潮又把他丢落在那里似的，他的手掌又开始轻轻摩挲着他的皮肤，“首先呢B（bondage）是捆绑、D（discipline）是调教，这两个你都知道了”，Chris脸上浮起一抹假笑，“捆绑呢不仅仅是用绳子，不过其他的我还得去买，调教呢……”，他的声音愈发低哑，“你听我命令听得很好，我的讲解呢就可以略过”，回想起照镜子时候脸颊上的擦伤Tom哆嗦了下，他多么希望调教这步也可以略过，“还有呢”，Chris接着说道，“就是支配（dominance）与服从（submission）了，我们也已经经历过那步了，是不是？”

Chris的手拨弄他挺着的阴茎而Tom答道，“是的先生”，他的声音听起来无比堕落，只希望Chris赶紧快点讲然后给他一个解脱，唯一一个让他认真听着Chris说话的缘故就是希望知道在未来的一个月来到底要怎样，Chris又讲了些他在这里的时候完全没有自主权，Chris是支配者而Tom是他的服从者，Tom还听到一般情况下会有个安全词，但他不觉得Chris能给他这个权利，这可不是看电影、也不是一对爱侣在玩弄什么新花样，这个月之前Tom可从来没有经历过这个，现在只是恨不得回归原来的协议，变回那个等着赎金的人质好些。

“最后一部分呢”，Chris说，手掌愈发向下爱抚起他的双球逼得Tom长长地叫了声，“就是施虐（sadism）和受虐（masochism），快感可以从痛苦中得到”，说着捏紧了扯了下让Tom惊叫了声猛地抬腿扯着绳子，不过脚踝那里绑得太紧了挣扎是无济于事的，Chris稳住他继续轻轻抚弄起来，虽然心里没有任何感激之情，但终于可以放松的时候Tom呻吟了声，愈发的抬起身子往Chris手里送去，脑袋后仰着粗喘着，毗邻释放的边缘全身都打着颤，可就在此刻Chris又咧嘴笑了下，但就在他手里无比放浪形骸的时候Tom并没有精力去注意得到。

Chris的神情软化了些，用大拇指涂抹着Tom顶端那里渗出来的液体，“这部分很重要你必须要搞清楚”，说着沉下声音，“你可以得到快感，但必须是在取悦我的前提之下，我的快感是最重要的、必须先得到满足的……”，他手掌终于包裹住Tom揉搓起来，让他倒抽口气急喘起来，随着那熟悉的感觉在体内越攀越高他忘却所有地在Chris手里冲撞起来，“而如果禁止你高潮能取悦到我的话……”，Chris紧盯着他双眼，听着这话一股恐慌席卷了Tom，——“我也会这么做的”，Chris说完最后捏了下就拿开了手，就在即将释放的此刻却再次被逼停Tom都快哭出声来了，Chris站起身，在牛仔裤上擦擦手笑得忘乎所以，“我现在要去买点东西，你就绑在这里老老实实等着我。”

Tom不敢置信地看着Chris走出门又轻轻带上，他感受着那个悸动着无比渴求释放的阴茎，绝望地拉扯着绳子，理论上讲如果有丁点摩擦他都能射出来，不管他是能并拢腿或者翻身在床单上蹭蹭都行的，但他却被紧紧绑在了，双手紧绷绷地捆在头顶，双腿大开，此刻什么也做不了，他缓缓地出口气，闭上眼只希望这时间快快过去，一个月，他对自己说，就一个月。

……

……

 ……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：本篇的Tom算是典型的斯德哥尔摩综合症，这个病产生的四个条件：
> 
> 1，人质必须有真正感到绑匪（加害者）威胁到自己的存活.  
> 2，在遭挟持过程中，人质必须体认出绑匪（加害者）可能略施小惠的举动  
> 3，除了绑匪的单一看法之外，人质必须与所有其他观点隔离（通常得不到外界的讯息）  
> 4，人质必须相信，要脱逃是不可能的
> 
> 本文还真的都占全了，目前没写的后文陆续会有，大约就是“人可以被驯养的”那句话吧
> 
> 大家看GV嘛……翻这个比看GV还让宝宝粉面通红诶(✿◡‿◡)


	5. 事态发展中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrs有了新玩具很开心，而Tom不知道自己是什么感觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：请注意本文标签，  
> 本章包括：下流脏话、侵犯、捆绑、舔菊、肛交、项圈、支配服从
> 
> 请慎重阅读

Chris没走多久Tom就睡着了，不管这么说这床总要比前晚那个沙发舒服得多，他反复梦见金发、绳子鞭子什么的，尤其半梦半醒间他还硬着真是难受死了，Chris走后让他的耸起慢慢跌落下来就已经够煎熬了，而今却还要再体会一次，他盯着头顶的天花板等着这感觉慢慢散去，一面暗想估摸着Chris去了有多久，这屋子里没有钟表，不过好过地下室的这里有窗户，但百叶窗是关的所以只能通过缝隙间的阳光猜测现在大约是下午一两点钟。

当阳光依旧很明亮的时候Tom听见马路上一阵车轮声传来，他等待的时间还真没有他恐惧的那么长，但一想到Chris不知去给“他们”买了什么心里依然愈发害怕，反正一会就能亲眼看见了，这时大门被轻手轻脚地打开又关上，Tom能听见Chris从房子的另一侧走来，随后脚步声愈来愈清晰Tom心都揪起来了，门把手转动Chris踏进来，手里提着个背包，一面扔到地上一面笑着向Tom逼近，显然对自己早先的“安排”很是自得：

“我希望你等我的时候没太无聊”，Chris用他的蓝眼睛上下打量着Tom的裸体，“我保证我会好好补偿你”，说完他爬上床欺身压上，感受到Chris炙热的眼神时Tom有点眼花，他的身体依然渴求抚慰而他又起了反应，当那双很热的掌心抚上他臀部来回摩挲的时候他深吸了口气，而紧盯着Tom面颊的Chris瞳孔都放大了，Tom垂下眼睛，不知道自己此刻到底该想些什么。

热气喷在他脖颈上他感觉到有嘴唇和牙齿压在他皮肤上，是Chris在吸吮他脖子，Tom被咬得有点痛，当Chris吸住他锁骨并使劲吮了个红印出来的时候Tom喘了声，在Chris的粗糙指尖滑下他腰部的时候又是一声压抑的呻吟溢出他嘴角。

“你不知道我在外面时候想了多少去肏你这漂亮小屁股”，Chris自言自语着Tom听闻又哆嗦了下，明确获知Chris一会要操他的时候他愈发呼吸加速，随后Chris直起身一把脱下上衣甩到地上，两手压着他腹部随后又抚上他胸膛往中间挤试图弄出个不明显的V字乳沟形状，“你长得很美，你知不知道”，面对Chris这等怪异的举动和话语又是一股欲流在觉醒，Tom紧闭上双眼试图给自己竖起堡垒，他真不知道为什么自己会有反应。

随后床上的重量消失了Tom睁眼发觉Chris站起身在解裤链，把牛仔裤和内裤一并脱下，Tom早先见识过他的尺寸了，看他又从背包里拿去一瓶润滑油和安全套，他快撕开安全套又迟疑下皱起眉头，戏弄般地问道，“你是干净的吗？”

Tom一直在脑海里寻思的是他马上要被操了，愣神看着他正在拆安全套好一会才反应过来，他本想撒谎的，说自己有疱疹，省得Chris不戴套，但他知道这谎也维持不了太久，“是的，先生”，他答道，当他听到自己的声音没经碰触就这么不堪入耳愈发脸色涨红了。

Chris脸上又浮起那自鸣得意的假笑，而Tom觉得自己无助透顶了，Chris把安全套扔到地上只拿着润滑油，相对于他压到Tom身上他去床脚解开他的脚踝，可这自由的片刻真是短暂很快Tom的膝盖被迫压着弯曲，是那条腿的大腿和小腿被压到一起捆了起来，另一只腿也是如此，让他的两腿都保持着折叠的姿势，Tom立刻把他腿并到一起试图挽救什么，但Chris又掉转身，推搡着他腿压到胸前，露出他的屁股。

“打开你腿，pet，让我看着你”，Chris说道，喉咙里发出低沉的响声。

Tom全身都红了听到Chris的声音下身又有了感觉，慢慢地他分开双腿到两边，而Chris轻轻地把他腿掰得更开，这种掰扯弄得他低叫了一声，现在Tom算是在Chris眼前中门大开一览无余，而Chris低哼着抚弄着他大腿根，短暂地徘徊在囊袋，大拇指搔过会阴处就停留在他的穴口，“真他妈的美”，Chris咕哝了声，Tom急喘着，伸出舌来润了润干燥起皮的唇瓣。

Chris后退了些就弯下腰，把一路吻密密麻麻都落在他的大腿内侧，一面轻咬着他骨盆和大腿处绷紧的肌肉，Tom再忍不住一声声微弱的喊叫溜出喉间，当Chris用鼻子蹭他屁股的时候那残存的痛感还未散去，而一根浑厚的舌头探进他穴口，热气喷着他屁股的时候Tom快要背过气去了，当Chris吸吮舔吻着他穴口时候他挺括肌缩紧而热血愈发奔涌到下身，直到那里被舔的又湿又松，当那在穴口寻寻觅觅的舌头让他神魂俱散时Tom将仅剩的意识都用来维持着大腿打开的姿势。

Chris来回砸弄着，让他变成在床上胡乱呻吟和扭捏的一团烂泥，当他的阴茎完全勃起的时候只能含糊地咒骂和吐出模棱两可的恳求，早先的攀至巅峰又无情跌落还有那个令人挫败的梦境更是让他无比绝望，Chris在他屁股上咬了一口留下个鲜明的红印，随后又爬上去蹭Tom的脸，他们的鼻头对在一起瞅着对方的眼睛，Chris在轻笑而Tom似是窒息一般，脑子更是运转不得，Chris一边轻吻着他嘴角，Tom感受到那个粗糙的手掌又拂过他大腿游弋在腹股沟处。

“觉得够湿可以干你了吗？”Chris在他下巴处喃喃问道，Tom能感受到他脸上的笑意，当第一根手指按进他穴口的时候急喘了声，Chris稍微使点劲探进去了第一段指节，Tom叫了起来，Chris继续往里挤着手指直到完全埋了进去，“看看你这饥渴的小屁股，等不及了啊”，Chris坐起身一手扶住他胯骨另一手进进出出起来，速率慢得简直折磨人，Chris一面又微微弯曲手指试图按压向他前列腺的位置，但这手感太轻速度也太慢没法给他带来真正的快感。

第二根手指探进来，Tom噎住了一般也不知道爽的还是疼的，早先Chris舔过的水迹已经干了，但Chris依然保持稳定的速度进来出去，Tom试图放松让他进来，但在他们干热的皮肤互相抵着、手指进出他的身体时候意识渐渐飘远，Chris在里面把两个指头像剪刀抻开，Tom猛地闭紧眼睛骂了声，他还听见Chris哈哈笑着再次在里面弯曲手指寻找着敏感点，让Tom的呼吸愈发不稳，这时Chris抽出手指停顿的时间刚好够Tom睁开眼睛，松了口气的发觉他正拿起润滑油倒在手里，涂差不多后没有任何征兆的三根手指一并突兀地塞了进去，逼得Tom发出一声怪异的喊叫，Chris手上保持着稳定的速度出进，而Tom丝毫不怀疑如果他在里面弯曲手指他一定会射出来。

很快为Tom做准备工作的耐心耗尽了，Chris低吼了声忽地抽出指头又拿起润滑油往自己阴茎上倒，Tom感受到自己的穴口因为没有被撑而收缩着，但这片刻太短暂，Chris几乎是立刻心急地把粗龟头抵到Tom已经松软的入口，虽然有过润滑了，但他这尺寸还是让Tom喊叫着，腿都哆嗦起来保持不住打开的姿势，Chris哼叫着俯下身，把脸埋到Tom肩窝里，一面慢慢地推着直到整根没入。

”上帝啊你可还真紧“，他声音含糊着欲火而嘶哑，”我就知道你值这交易“，他吸吮着Tom的脖子弄出个淤痕来，Tom嘶了一声，Chris继续把脸埋着下身冲撞起来，他早就受够了刚才的挑逗，现在只想不顾一切地尽情追逐自己的快感，肉体碰撞的声音荡满整个房间，Tom用尽了所有的自制力才没有叫他再快点，随着Chris吮吻和啃咬着他锁骨的时候Tom向后仰着头，死咬着下嘴唇，他未经碰触的阴茎正沉甸甸地搭在小腹上，每次Chris撞到他前列腺都渗出更多的粘液，Chris的牙齿又蜿蜒而下路过他前胸，舔到了他的乳头并不温柔地含进嘴里砸弄着，在粗暴的对待下Tom所有的意识都丢盔弃甲了，当那双手按压他腰侧的时候他觉得自己快崩溃了，那种得不到解脱的欲望快逼得他疯掉。

”啊……神啊，快，快让我射吧“，Tom不受控地叫出声，他早就知道他自己的声音够堕落了，但还真没预料到会堕落到这个地步，如果他不是太绝望的话恐怕要羞愧致死的。

Chris的手指更用力地扎进他胯部，身下突然用力让Tom哭叫起来，”尊敬！“他吼着，听到这不言而喻的威胁Tom的心又被揪住了。

"先生求你”，他费劲儿说道，粗喘着，”让我射吧，先生“，Thor缓下速度，在阴茎还完全塞进Tom体内的时候直起身看向他的眼睛，如同Tom一般他也上气不接下气的，原先扎起的那个小揪散开碎发乱蓬蓬的垂到眼前，他皮肤也通红的，蓝眼睛里什么都没有，只有性欲，这感觉太真诚Tom都不知所措了，Chris脸上绽开一抹笑，架起Tom的腿抵到他肩膀，抬高他屁股，再跪在Tom的腿间，这过程中他阴茎都没有掉出来，随后猛烈地抽插起来。

这个姿势每下进攻都能撞击到Tom的前列腺，因为快感蒸腾Tom泪光迷蒙一片，攀登在欲望之峰上的Chrsi一面哼哧哼哧地喘着一面喃喃低语，“你喜欢这样是不是？”他身下的频率一点没缓和，”你就想要这样是不是，让这个插在你紧致小屁股里的粗鸡巴肏得你漂亮的小脑瓜什么也想不起来，贪婪的小婊子，我出去的时候你是不是一直就在幻想这个？”

Tom就快高潮了，此刻除了点头和呻吟什么都力不从心，随着Chris律动的同时，那熟悉的忘怀所有之感在体内积土成山，而兴起的风雨之势如同岩浆奔涌过终于灌满全身，因为角度的关系第一波精液喷洒在Tom下巴上，其他的落在前胸和脖子那里，他想都不想地伸出舌头舔掉下巴处的黏腻咽进嘴里，Chris看见低吼了声，Tom被他那种力道干的都快成一滩水了，这种参杂着痛楚的快感如同倾泻没顶而来的洪水，不过谢天谢地的是Chris也累了，速度放缓濒临释放，片刻后Chris压在他身上，下腹顶着Tom的屁股，精液灌了进去。

又是几下抽动后，Chris还趴着不动但Tom感觉得出Chris的阴茎变软了，金发都垂落到他脸上，热气呼呼地喷着他皮肤，随着意识的归来，Tom回忆起自己的放荡样子闭紧双眼，还有那在他体内沉淀的精液和自己前胸上干涸的那些让他自觉无比罪孽和污秽。

 差不多一分钟后，Chris后仰抽身出来，还一直举着Tom的腿，当他扶着他双腿慢慢放回床上的时候，Tom觉得精液就从屁股里流出来，恨不得立马从人世消失，随后有根指头抹了抹他穴口处渗出的精液又给塞了进去。

“等下次我在你里边射完”，Chris低沉着嗓音说，“我就拿个塞子堵住你可爱的小屁股，让我的精液一直在你里边，好让你知道你那里到底是谁的。”

Tom滚动喉结哆嗦了下，随着快感的迅速退去他渐渐地能清醒思考了，这也算是他同意了的，虽然理论上如此讲，但要是付诸实践的话他真是难以想象到底是把自己的什么给了Chris，看来付出的不仅是他的肉体，还有他部分的理智和欲念，就算一个月后他走出这间房子，那和走进来时的那个Tom也不再是同一个人了，他恐慌起来。

Chris从床上下去穿上内裤一面走向门边，很快带回来个湿毛巾，擦净了Tom前胸和屁股上那些干掉的精液，轻轻的碰触，居然带着古怪得不可思议的温柔，但却没有近一步了，他脸上只是说不尽的惬意和洋洋自得，毛巾被扔到地上的衣服堆里，Chris又拿起早先带来的背包，“我有个礼物给你，乖乖，你想看么？”

Tom闭上眼睛，他并不想看，他如是想着但却大声地出口答道，“是的先生”，他睁眼看见Chris打开背包一面咧嘴笑着，而那笑的唯一形容词就是迫切，他掏着口袋拽出一截黑色小皮革带子出来，上面还镶嵌着金属小环，那是个项圈，Tom很快意识到，心又跌落得深了。

Chris在Tom上身旁边坐下，连带床垫都微微下陷了些，他看到Tom脖子上的红痕时微蹙了下眉又伸出手来摸了摸，Tom知道他看的是前晚绳子勒过他的淤血痕迹，当他发觉Chris也挺介怀的时候心中稍有安慰，毕竟这是他的过错，Tom只愿世间还有因果报应，要Chris对他做过的一切早晚也要施加在他自己身上，越快越好，但Chris已经收回手了，他拎着项圈示意Tom抬头好让他系上去，这项圈的内里材质并不粗糙环在脖子上算不得难受，Chris系的微松不会让他不舒服，但也够紧不会让他忽视项圈的存在，末端有个小挂锁，Chris扣得严实了确定Tom自己摘不下来。

那个D形环的挂锁被绕到前面，Chris勾起那个锁，Tom被迫也抬起头，跟随着Chris的力道，“你在这的时候要一直带着这个”，Chris说，“你洗澡的时候也不会摘下，不过怎么说呢这也算是我们的协议，也许一个月后你都习惯了愿意一直戴着呢”，Chris假笑着而Tom强忍住不去翻白眼。

“过来”，Chris说着从床上跳起来，“我想要你自己看看”，几分钟后他腿上的绳子解开了，Tom松了口气一面伸展着，Chris也一并解开了他手上的绳子，他被从床上拽起，Chris一只手就把他两只手腕反剪在背后，走向浴室的时候随着每一步Tom都能听见项圈的锁拍着皮肤嗒嗒作响，感觉自己就像条狗，进到浴室后他们站在水槽前，Chris在他背后把下巴压到Tom肩膀上，“你觉得怎么样？”他柔声问道，就好像给自己心爱的宝贝情人买了珍贵的珠宝问他喜不喜欢。

Tom张开嘴巴却发不出声音，眼前的自己是从来不敢想象的，脖颈和锁骨上到处都是啃咬和吸吮留下的红印淤痕，头发也一团乱，坦白讲他被操昏头了，黑色的皮革项圈环着他苍白的脖子恰巧掩盖住那条红印，这幅样子真是耻辱极了，但却也没有他想象中的那么厌恶，如果不是脖子上的锁和脸颊上的擦伤，他几乎可以欺骗自己这不过是性生活中的一次历险。

他能从镜中看见Chris正一脸期待地望着，他找回自己的声音，“很、很……好看，先生”，他低声说而Chris笑得露出了牙齿。

“那如果别人给买了礼物我们该说些什么呀？”Chris一面说，一面亲吻着Tom的肩膀，但镜里的他依然牢牢地盯着Tom的眼睛。

当他被迫要向Chris这般的道谢的时候，一股不知是惊惶还是什么不像欲火那种容易下定义的感觉贯穿了他，他垂下眼睑答，“谢谢你，先生。”

Chris抬起头把吻落在Tom的下颌线那，“不客气，乖乖。”

……

……

……


	6. 继续发展

Tom有点叫不准他是不是愈发恨Chris了，一方面他不能够否认在Chris的安排与操控下他的肉体的确能获得快乐，一方面他也没忘记他是出于被迫而没有选择余地，他不过是个戴着面具的囚犯，……只是仍然有些事情让他始料未及。

这天接下来的时间里Chris坐在沙发里摆弄他的笔记本电脑，而Tom就跪在他脚边的地板上，让Chris的手掌有一搭没一搭地揉搓他的头发，他现在还是浑身赤裸的Chris也看起来没有一点要补救的意思，他手心似有似无的抚摸让Tom很舒服有点忍不住去迎合他，但他还是让自己的眼睛盯着地面，没有去看Chris的表情，不过却也可以想象出来他脸上肯定是挂着得意的笑。

晚上的时候Chris放下电脑，站起身抻个懒腰宣布该吃晚饭了，他扶着Tom站起身，Tom已经睡着好一会儿了还差点倒在Chris身上，进到厨房的时候Chris把他的手腕绑在椅子背后边，双腿打开捆在椅子腿上，Chris先吃完后再次去喂食Tom，不过这次比上次多了更多身体上的接触，他一手拿着叉子往他嘴里放食物，一手就摁在他大腿上，在Tom咀嚼的时候手指还时常擦过他唇瓣要他去吸吮。

当终于吃完晚饭的时候Chris再不费心去掩饰他的欲望，他的耐心在把Tom从椅子上解下来后就用尽了，他几乎是把他拎起来扛到了卧室，把Tom脸朝下摔在床上，Tom的臀部被抬起，两只手被Chris的一只蛮横有力的手掌牢牢摁在后背上，仅用了不会受伤的扩张时间后，Chris也没有任何前戏地挤进去冲撞起来，Tom脸埋在床垫里没有挣扎，他呻吟着，伴随着每一次冲撞他项圈上的锁都啪嗒作响，每一声似乎都在提示着他，Tom先射到了身下的床毯上并且暗自感激，想来大约Chris解脱过后也应该不会再费心理会他的，Chris再次射在里边却伏在他背上不动弹，喘息的热气都喷在了Tom后背上。

过了好一会儿Chris抽身出来，又让Tom呻吟了一声，带出来不少粘液落在腿根上，这种触感让尽管已经释放一次了的Tom还是有点心底发热，当Chris站起身的时候Tom突然想起来Chris说过要拿塞子塞住他的的，不过这次大约Chris太累了或者没有想起来，只是草草地拿纸巾擦完了叫Tom也站起身，弄脏的床毯被掀起来扔到地板上，Chris从柜子里拿出个质地更轻薄的毯子铺在床上。

“上来”，Chris带着鼻音打个哈欠，Tom皱了下眉抬头看他，上……床？在完全没被绑着的情况下睡在真正的床上？这个他可半点也没预料到，看见Tom迟疑的样子Chris也没有多少耐心，他也皱着眉头，“如果你不想的话，我也可以把你安置在地下室那个沙发上。”

Tom张开嘴，“没有，先生，对不起”，他掀开被子躺了上去，Chris随后也上床，凑近搂住了Tom，一支粗壮的胳膊就环在他腰上，这种亲密的举止远远出乎Tom的意料之外，他原本以为在这里只会有性交和被羞辱，万万没想到还有这么堪称纯洁的搂抱时刻，虽然坦诚的讲这算不得纯洁，因为Chris疲软的阴茎正抵在他股沟那里。

Chris叹了口气，喷在Tom后脖颈那里让他很痒，Chris又搂着他腰把他拉近了一点，“你今天表现不错”，Chris的声音有点低哑，Tom在轻微的颤抖，“如果你白天表现不错的话，你晚上就可以在这里睡觉，虽然你今天的表现还不足以赢得这个资格，但是像我早先说过的，可以让你慢慢学习”，一边说Chris的手指头一边轻轻地抚摸Tom的小腹，“所以好好睡吧，Pet，因为明天真正的乐趣才正式开始”，说完他捏了下Tom的耳垂似在最后陈词。

“是的先生”，Tom的声音低得几不可闻，几分钟后Chris搭在他小腹那里的手不动了，耳后的呼吸声也平稳下来，Tom试着劝说自己入睡，他的确是够累了，但是在揣测Chris口中的“乐趣”是何意和自己的身体会对Chris起反应的恐慌之中他放松不下来、也睡不着，他脑海中浮现了几个场景，没有一个是可以用上安心这个词形容的，但是身后那只健壮胳膊把他牢牢按在Chris宽阔的胸膛上，即使在睡梦中也把他搂得很紧，而且项圈戴得很难受，略微的紧让他想去挠一挠，但却苦于无法伸出手去够到脖子，有一会儿他固执地强迫自己深呼吸、静下心，感觉似乎好几个小时过去后他才陷入并不安稳的睡眠之中。

……

……

……

第二天早上Tom于半梦半醒之间，抵着他后背的和环着他腰部的都很结实温暖，这感觉很舒服很惬意，还有手指肚正蜻蜓点水般地点着他皮肤，让他下意识地又往那怀抱里缩了下，就在一声满足的叹息即将溜出他的嘴角时他猛然间神智回归而浑身一僵，此时他身后边想起一声吃吃的笑，听见个低沉的声音说，“早安，pet。”

Tom忍住颤抖，但是听着Chris声音中浓浓的睡意却也按耐不住的脸颊发热，他吞咽了一声，用同样浓稠低哑的嗓音答，“早安，先生。”

Chris的手正游移在他前胸上，短暂地揉搓他乳头几下又漫过胯骨那里，他把Tom拉近，让他的阴茎抵住Tom同样赤裸的屁股，昨晚之后Tom还是有点酸痛，感受到Chris的阴茎正怼着的时候不由得紧张，但Chris只是蹭了Tom屁股几下在他耳边叹着气，而Tom得咬着嘴唇免得自己发出同样的声音，Chris却没有下一步了，飞快地亲了一下Tom的脖颈后他喃喃自语着，“该吃早饭了。”

他们起身的时候真是谢天谢地Chris没有拿绳子来捆Tom的意思，Tom看着他穿上条家居裤，意识到自己仍旧一丝不挂，Tom已经没有任何衣服穿整整一天了，虽然现在在Chris面前没有什么遮掩的必要，但至少穿着衣服能有点安全感，所以他决定冒这个险：

“先生？”他试探地叫。

Chris走向他，挑起一边眉毛，手指划过他胳膊掐住他手腕，“怎么了，Pet？”

“呃……”，Tom的声音在发抖，难免紧张，虽然没什么可紧张的，但他觉得Chris喜怒叵测，难保不会有什么过激反应，所以他只是垂头盯着Chris的前胸而不是他的脸，“我在想，我能……呃，能不能穿点什么。”

Chris没有立即作答，但是捏着Tom腕关节的手稍微轻了点，所以Tom觉得Chris没因自己的问题而生气，他小心翼翼地抬起头发觉Chris正一脸若有所思的样子，“你冷吗？”他问道。

“不冷，先生”，Tom答，事实上他的确不冷，Chris已经在他心底里埋下了让他不敢撒谎的种子，即使是这么一件关于温度的小事。

“那还没到时候”，Chris答，那个熟悉的得意洋洋的笑再次挂在Chris的嘴角，“等吃完早餐后，我会给你找点衣服穿，听起来怎么样？”

听到一会儿有衣服穿时Tom松了一大口气，“听起来很好，谢谢你，先生。”

Chris眨眨眼带着Tom走向厨房，又从后面拍了Tom屁股一把，让他吓了一大跳，“那就吃饭吧。”

Chris指着餐厅里的一把餐椅说，“坐下，把你胳膊放在椅子背后边，没有我的允许不准动。”

Tom先是把椅子拉得距离桌子稍微近了点，才顺从地把双手按照要求背到后边，他看见Chris正走来走去，收拾着脏盘子，准备煎些简单的鸡蛋培根做早餐，味道闻起来挺香，Tom在耐心等待的时候有点饿了，就在Chris给培根翻面的时候电话铃声响起，看见柜子上手机来电提示的时候先皱了下眉，可随后他接起电话的表情是Tom从未见过的。

“Liam”，Chris把手机夹在肩膀上边翻搅着鸡蛋边高兴地叫道，“最近怎么样，我有阵子没——，嘿，等下，慢点说”，他蹙起眉头没出声听了几分钟，“你干了什么”，Chris问道，拿锅铲的那只手也不动了，看见Chris脸色不善的样子Tom在椅子上缩了缩，但愿这电话给他带来的火可不要发泄在自己身上才好，Chris听着电脑那头说了几分钟，“你和谁在一起呢，我不管谁听见不听见的，你他妈的给我说清楚是谁把你扯进来的，不然我不会掏钱的”，一面说Chris一面拿出两个盘子倒进煎好的培根鸡蛋，“行”，说着他把一个盘子放在Tom面前，另一个放在自己那头，“我把钱转到你卡上，不过这破逼事不许发生第二次了”，他走出厨房向客厅那边，Tom皱眉看着，还能听见模模糊糊的对话声，感觉就应该是什么非法交易出了意外，又听见Chris说什么好好呆在学校，别让他心血白费之类的，Tom在硬梆梆椅子上调整了下姿势，一面把胳膊放下来搭在两侧，看着眼前香气四溢的食物算是个挺大的诱惑，十分想咬一口，但他觉得Chris不会喜欢那样的，所以他继续盯着。

等Chris返回厨房的脚步声响起来的时候Tom赶紧再次把手背到椅子后边，暗自期望Chris没有注意到，不过根据Chris的脸色看来好像迟了，他继续讲着电话，“钱已经转到你卡上了，而且出庭的日子你最好记得按时出现，行，过后再说，”最后他撂下电话，捋了把头发。

“把你手放下来是可是在犯错啊，而每次犯错都会有惩罚，”Chris用叉子叉起一块培根粗声说，“我过后跟你详细解释，但我觉得你不会希望有惩罚的对吧”，Tom听了心脏几乎不会跳了，这才第一天他就把Chris惹生气了，于气氛十分紧张的平静之中Chris继续吃着鸡蛋而Tom眼睁睁看着。

“刚才是我弟弟”，片刻过后他说道，Tom有点好奇地抬起头，没想到Chris居然真的会给他讲电话内容，他继续说道，“你懂这种感觉吗，就是你他妈的拼尽全力想步入正轨，结果破事一箩筐偏偏不如你的意。”

听他这么说Tom差点要笑出来，不过这种情况下发笑大约是十分不明智的，所以他憋住了自己的笑，点点头，“我懂，先生”。

“我从最开始就过得不对头，麻烦事一个个找上门儿来，不过Liam”，他说着比划了下叉子，“Liam不一样，他有潜质能找份正经工作，你知道我在给他交学费吗，再看看他是怎么回报我的”，这次他叉鸡蛋的时候叉子撞在盘子上发出一声刺耳的响动，让Tom哆嗦了下，“居然跟一群地痞无赖混在一起因为盗窃进局子了”。

说完这段话后Chris不再吭声，脸上也没什么表情，而Tom面前的早餐早就透心凉了，Tom第一个念头是有点同情他尴尬的状况，可是再想想看他是如何对待自己的，Tom觉得就算再大的厄运降临到他头上也是恶有恶报，可是听到Chris给他弟弟交学费这个新闻Tom略意外，他原本以为Chris靠抢劫弄来的钱无外乎是花天酒地，胡乱挥霍，不曾想原来学费也是支出清单上的一项，看来除了Chris的喜怒难辨和偶尔异常的温柔后还有更复杂的东西。

当Chris吃完他那份后他把椅子拉近了Tom，拿起他面前的叉子叉了块鸡蛋放到Tom嘴边，虽然食物是一点不热乎了，但Tom还是感激地张开了嘴，“我今天早上本来想让你自己吃饭的”，说着Chris又叉了块凑向Tom，“但你知道为什么这没发生吗？”Tom咀嚼的时候垂着脑袋，既恐慌又挫败。

“因为我放下了我的胳膊”，在接受下一块培根前Tom尽量用自己平稳的语调答道。

Chris先是赞同地哼哼了一声，“你放下了你的胳膊，但更重要的是你违抗了我的命令，每次你违抗我都是在犯错，与此同时也会受到惩罚，而每次你受到惩罚的同时也失去一项资格”，Tom听闻有惩罚的时候感觉自己整个胃都被人给揪紧了，非常恐慌不知道Chris会如何进行这个，“我们随后会想出个合理的惩罚措施，但现在你已经失去了自己吃饭的资格”，说完Chris结束了喂食，把盘子收拾起来放到水槽里，“不过呢，我已经答应了会给你衣服穿，所以现在你去卫生间收拾你自己，再去卧室穿上我放在床上的衣服，我现在允许你可以起来了。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：唉海总如此霸道帅气，宝宝真是又怕又喜欢 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	7. 家务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris让Tom去做家务活而Tom搞不懂自己是什么想法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始可能这故事会涉及心理上的东西，我在描写Tom越来越适应Chris的存在时候非常慎重，尽管Chris侵犯了他但我也不想让Tom是完全出于被动，我就是希望Tom还是能喜欢他……尽管这很奇怪，总之这俩的关系非常不健康。
> 
> 译者警告：请注意本文标签  
> 本章包括：下流脏话，女装，肛交，肛塞
> 
> 请慎重阅读

Tom叹口气松开背在椅子后边的双手，跟着Chris站起身，Chris去卧室而他去浴室，Tom想不出Chris在商店里给他买了什么衣服穿所以他决定要尽可能的拖延时间，但是当他看着镜中的自己时候却还是觉得有惧怕吞没了他，无论如何是做不到心中希望的那般镇定的，他捏起脖子上的项圈心不在焉地扯了扯检视上面的锁扣，几乎可以确认这个没有钥匙肯定是打不开的，而且没有工具的话这个皮革也是铰不断的，钥匙大概是被Chris藏起来了，Tom也不禁祈祷Chris没有把钥匙扔掉或是故意乱放找不到好让他一直带着这个象征着臣服的东西，Tom别过头，不敢长时间地注视自己免得被恐惧所彻底击倒，他告诫自己一定要坚信自己答应这个协议是为了家人和自己考虑过后的所能作出的最好的决策。

当在浴室里都收拾完的时候他打开门缝偷眼看着走廊，他本以为Chris会站在那里的，但是没有，视线范围内Tom是独自一人，他忽然觉得现在既然没被绳子绑着也没被看管着，或许这就是最好的逃跑时机了，他犹豫地抬脚走到窗户边估摸着自己成功的可能性，但想要不出一点声音引来Chris地跳出窗户应该是不可能的，也许到头来只是让自己的境遇更加糟糕。

所以他走近卧室去看Chris给他留了什么衣服，亲眼见到的时候几乎目瞪口呆了，——那是件女仆装样式的连衣裙，好像还是为万圣节准备的那种，想到要把这个穿上身Tom觉得自己脸颊涨红了，他想不出Chris是意在何为，是想更进一步地羞辱他、还是在强调他在这个房子里不过是个随意戏耍的玩物，不过哪个目的都如同给Tom重重一击，他小心翼翼地摸了把裙子非常富有光泽的面料，仿佛那个会刺伤他的手指似的，那面料摸起来就如看起来那么滑腻，此刻Tom更是恨不得能收回自己要求穿衣服的提议而宁可光着身子，不过他转念一想又觉得就算自己不要求，恐怕Chris早晚也会这么做的。

带着担忧Tom发觉自己已经拿起了裙伸进了腿，套上缀有花边的袖子又挣扎着拉上了背后的拉链，但是在裙子的胸部那里就很空荡荡的显得很奇怪毕竟那是为女人的胸设计的，这裙子将将长及臀部大约他只要稍微弯下一点腰，就能让后面的人看个不亦乐乎，他尽力往下拽着，又发现裙子是有白色蕾丝的内衬，然后他怀着最无肯奈何的心情拿起来刚才放在裙子下面的蕾丝内裤和长筒吊带袜，穿上的时候费了好大劲，因为那个吊带袜总是刮到腿上的汗毛感觉非常奇怪，而那条黑色蕾丝内裤更难受，——因为那玩意儿实在小，如果往前扯好去安放阴茎就会让后面的细线勒进股沟里，如果往后扯又会把阴茎勒得不行，反正这东西穿起来果然是和看起来一样诡异，最后他又琢磨了好一会系上了那两条用来连接内裤和丝袜的吊带。

当他都穿戴好的时候他走向床边的穿衣镜，他本以为目睹一个男人穿着裙子一定非常尴尬的，但居然没有，因为他腰挺细，还有蓬松的裙摆，下面的黑丝袜也是把他双腿衬托得非常修长，他拉起裙摆去调整内裤和吊带的时候不承想在镜子映出了Chris，看见他突然出现Tom不由得手指猛地哆嗦了下。

“很喜欢吧？”

Tom吓了一激灵松开了握着的裙角，抬头看见Chris正倚着门框脸上还挂着自鸣得意的笑容时Tom觉得自己的脸颊愈发热了，发觉Chris正上上下下地打量着他的时候他觉得脸都要烧起来了，Chris走上前用手臂搂过Tom的腰，让他们的下身几乎贴到了一切，那个大手掌还下滑伸进了裙子里去摸Tom被蕾丝内裤包裹着的屁股，当觉得有那么一点欲望在觉醒的时候他呼吸不禁有些发颤，下意识地就把手臂挡在胸前似乎要隔开Chris的肌肉结实的胸膛，总之现在这个姿势很亲密，Tom猛然意识到自从到这里后Chris还从未亲过他，所以当Chris的蓝眼睛注视着自己的时候Tom以为自己要被亲了，他心跳加快，几乎不知道自己是恐惧还是在期待，他全身都僵住了，但Chris什么都没做，只是不住手地揉搓他屁股。

“你非常漂亮”，Chris柔声说，Tom低下头，不知道自己听他这般置评该是什么感觉，这应该觉得屈辱的但有那么一部分他却觉得有隐隐的兴奋，Chris伸出只手来抬起Tom的下巴让他们的眼神对视，他看着Tom的表情似乎是在打算些什么的，但Tom想象不出。

“有个活给你”，Chris松开Tom的下巴又环上他的腰，用上惯常的那种专断的语调，“我想你该注意到了吧，厨房要收拾一下，所以你去把盘子都洗了再擦干净桌面”，Chris得意地笑着捋了把Tom的裙子，“想来这一定会很有趣的。

Tom涨红着脸松开抱着自己的手而垂到身体两侧，他觉得他眼下的境遇是无论如何用不上”有趣“这个形容词的，但反正他的意见在这里也是没有任何意义。

Chris拉着他手走到厨房简单地讲解了洗刷工具在哪里后就拍了把Tom的屁股后转身离开，看Chris走远后Tom厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，他觉得或许刷盘子相对于其他可能发生的事情是个不错的转变，但这并不能给他一点安慰，他一面徒劳无功地继续往下拽着裙摆一面把盘子都堆积到水槽里。

当独自一人呆在屋子里的时候让Tom觉得更加难熬，因为他总会不自觉地去琢磨Chris接下来要做什么导致一刻也不能心神安定，——他觉得自从答应这个协议后就一刻也没有真正放松过，心中那个固执的他还是劝说着还是有机会逃跑的也不该放任自己那么逆来顺受，可是另一个他也在告诉他说顺着Chris意思可以让一切更简单，总之目前是后一个想法占据着他的大脑，让他不想费心费力去抗争，不管做了什么反正早晚也会过去的，总之这些想法让他非常沮丧，想到自己的反抗几乎是负隅顽抗的时候那些有勇气的念头也不禁慢慢消散，他反复劝诫自己如果是别人处在自己找个境遇也会做出同样的决定的。

洗盘子时候麻木的动作让他不断寻思着这些念头，慢慢地镇静下来，反正无非冲水、擦洗，再冲水、烘干，反复重复这些个步骤，当他刚刚觉得好受点的时候没承想听见Chris走近的脚步声传来，他不由得紧张而当Chris的手摸上他腰的时候更是心跳加速，当Chris把脸埋在他肩膀那里深吸口气的时候Tom僵住了。

”继续呀，pet“，Chris用低沉的语调说再抬起头来。

”是的先生“，Tom小声作答，当Chris的双手漫过他的侧腰去抚弄他的前胸推挤那并不存在的胸部时Tom的手不自觉地颤抖起来，有只手伸进了衣服的胸口里去夹住他乳头而Tom深呼吸着，当他努力地将盘子放进烘干机时Chris的碰触已经愈发明确Tom得专注地集中精神去握紧盘子，Chris的触碰既算不得温柔也算不得粗鲁，但他却觉得浑身发热有了反应，等他继续洗了几个盘子的功夫里，Chris的双手已经下滑到了他腰，掀开裙子隔着内裤去握住他阴茎抚弄至半勃起让Tom忍耐不住有低低的呻吟溢出喉间，当他伸手去取下一个盘子时手抖得更厉害了，而当Chris的很热的手指去拨开内裤的细绳去摁压他的穴口的时候Tom不由得低声咒骂了句把盘子跌到水槽里溅起了一片水花。

Chris砸砸舌头说，“这可是第二次惩罚了，好宠物是不说脏话的”，但Chris虽然说着责备的话Tom觉得还是能听出他口气中的怡然自得来。

当Tom喃喃着抱歉的时候Tom觉得下身充血而且异常挫败，他不禁想如果能知道Chris的脑子到底是如何运作的话或许会让事情简单得多，但Tom也觉得Chris在揪住他犯错的时候那种兴致盎然的劲头是非常昭然若揭的，Tom不禁怀疑就算他一丝不苟地听从他所有要求恐怕到头来Chris还是会鸡蛋里挑骨头地指摘他。

Tom伸手去捡起刚才掉落的盘子时Chris正一手揉搓他的阴茎，一手去摩擦他的穴口，Tom再次失手松开了盘子，而Chris在前面的那只手探进内裤里去握住Tom的阴茎时他得咬住自己的下唇憋回去那声喘息，这时候裙子几乎掀开了一半然而他努力适应的这片刻却是短暂的。

Chris后退一步，Tom几乎立刻耷拉了下肩膀长出了一口气，而当第二次Chris用沾了润滑剂的手指拨开内裤去戳他的穴口时Tom还是惊慌地哆嗦了下，他意识到Chris就打算在这里操他时他心跳几乎像打鼓一样，他只能祈祷Chris不会要求在他被操的时候还要继续洗盘子，显然那样不失手摔碎几个是不可能的，但他还是觉得或许目前继续洗是个最安全的决定。

所以当Tom全神贯注于冲洗的时候Chris也是慢悠悠地用手指揉搓着他的穴口，当Chirs终于探进第一根手指的第一段指节的时候Tom的双腿发着颤稍微站开了些，他得捏紧手里的盘子看指关节都发白了，显然在Chris玩弄他屁股的时候继续清洗是不可能的，而更不消说Chris是相当享受看Tom这个样子的，当Chris开始试图去按压他前列腺那个位置时Tom发出了一声古怪的喘息前倾身用两只小臂支撑着趴在了水槽边上，而Chris探入了第二根手指，速度慢慢加快去按压那个地方，欲流渐次要涌遍Tom全身，他的呼吸已经变得急促而发颤，而且那个被困在内裤里的阴茎更是悸动得迫切，当Chris用两根手指在里面搅动着Tom松开了手中的盘子，站直起身用手掌心紧紧抓住了水槽的边缘，等Chris加入第三根指头的时候Tom又得咬住自己的嘴唇免得出声咒骂，Chris在里面变化着角度去抻开他的穴口，而Tom发觉自己正越发地撅起屁股似乎要去迎合他的手指。

他听见身后传来一声满意的哼哼声，“喜欢我的手指吗，小乖？”Chris用粗哑的嗓音说，“喜欢一切我用来打开你的东西是不是？”

Tom低吟着说“是的先生”，此刻的声音似乎远远比他能够控制的那样更加不忍去听，他如今已经不知道自己说的是不是在取悦Chris的谎言了，显然他在此刻被挑逗、被如此对待的情况下是一种Tom从未经历也从未敢想象的亢奋，他虽然不希望这样，但他也犹豫着不能全篇否认他此刻的快感连连。

当Chris最后在里面抻开来手指并撤出的时候Tom发出了一声不满的抱怨，随后有听见拉链的声音，和衣服摩擦的响动，而这时候似乎有无限的期盼和激动取代了紧张填满了Tom的脑海，当Chris掰开他的臀瓣用沾着润滑剂的龟头蹭着缝隙时Tom尽可能地向后拱着屁股去迎接那个分开他身体的阴茎。

此刻被填满的快感远远胜过刚才Chris的几根手指，Tom或许该有羞愧的感觉，但是当快感如此强烈的时候他的脑子实在装不下别的东西，当他们下身连接的时候Chris用一只手环着Tom的前胸，一只手向上就捏住了Tom带着项圈的脖颈，这让Tom的后背和Chris的胸膛紧密地贴在了一起，这个姿势让他有点被勒得疼但却也没有力气反抗只能承受这种困窘，当Chris紧搂着Tom的时候他身下缓慢的进出，当快感在全身积蓄蔓延的时候Tom发出哭喊的声音，Chris身下保持着短暂的抽出与凶狠的冲撞时候那握着他咽喉的手又紧了紧让Tom不禁后仰头去深深吸气。

Chris加快速度，但无论如何都算不上急躁，而当Chris身下律动的时候Tom几乎什么想法都没有了，没有一分钟听不见他粗重的呼吸声，而他始终包裹在内裤里的阴茎是愈发的胀痛，已经有前液淌了出来，他尽可能地去迎合Chris的抽动为自己积攒更多的快感，当握着他的手臂实在太紧让他几乎难以动弹，当Chris喷出的气息一阵阵打在他脖颈上的时候他几乎要按捺不住想从按着水槽的手中抽出一只来去抚慰自己，但他知道Chris肯定不会允许的。现在他的喉咙被Chris掐着听着自己嗡嗡的从喉咙里发出喘气声，还有被Chris叼住他耳垂的时候只能让他想高潮的欲望愈加急切而叹出的融化了般的呻吟，似乎在Chris的阴茎凶狠地进出着他的屁股、他的阴茎堵在内裤里憋得胀痛不停滴答着液体、还有握着咽喉的有力手掌，牙齿啃咬着他耳垂感受着他嘴里喷着的热气的此刻一切都尽可付诸东流。

这厨房里满是肉体碰撞和那些Tom控制不住的呻吟声声，然而Chris只是尽情追逐着自己的快感，只有偶尔才撞到Tom的前列腺，濒临在高潮的边缘反复踟蹰几乎让Tom崩溃。

“求你”，Tom听见自己说，因为被掐着他嗓音嘶哑，随后那手稍微松了些让他呼吸了一大口。

“求我什么？”Chris在他耳边低吼着，此刻他被撞到了前列腺，一小波快感洗劫了他全身，一声类似于哭泣的声音从他嘴里传出。

“求你先生”，他艰难地扭过头去看Chris的眼睛，那里也只有深深的饥渴，“求你，让我，——啊，先生，让我到”，他就快高潮了，如果Chris能专注那一点他可以不经碰触就高潮，他知道自己可以的。

Chris低吼了声在Tom脖颈那里埋下头，亲吻那里裸露的皮肤把嘴唇凑向Tom的耳边，“乖孩子”，他的嗓音粗哑，听着这种侮辱人的称呼Tom或许该愤怒，然而因为能让Chris满意Tom只觉得振奋，“知道向你主人请求高潮，你真是天才”，他咬着Tom的耳朵让他尖叫，“乖孩子会有奖赏的”，他喃喃自语地说从Tom前胸那里松开胳膊双手掐住了他的腰。

Tom刚刚能顺畅地呼吸没有一秒钟就见Chris勒住他腰猛烈地抽动起来，他几乎抬不起头来也快摁不住水槽边了，Chris的蛮横几乎让他不堪承受，随着一声尖锐的撞击声那是Tom再次向前栽倒用双肘支住了台面，痛感很强让他尖叫了一声，然而现在的角度可以让Chris更加猛烈地撞击到他的前列腺，越来越迫近高潮的时候似乎手臂传来的痛感也变得微乎其微，随后当Chris的手从腰那里拿开掀起了他裙子狠狠地掴了他屁股一掌的时候这让Tom尖叫着攀上高潮，精液都射到了小腹和裙子的内衬上。

被Chris打过地方传来的刺痛混杂着Chris同时高潮而在他体内射出的热流几乎让Tom眩晕而站不稳，当Chris的节奏乱掉而依然埋在Tom身体里的时候高潮的余波还轻轻地冲击着他，现在这房间里只有他们在恢复时候的呼吸声而变得怪异的安静，Tom把自己的脸埋在手臂里等身上的热度慢慢消散，Chris轻轻抽出去没带出太多精液，又用一只手摁在了Tom的后背。

“别动”，他命令道，然后抬脚走开让Tom觉得自己尤其无助的趴在那里，意识渐渐回归的时候他看见自己的裙子被掀开，内裤被挑开露着酸痛的屁股趴在水槽边上，即使从这个姿势他似乎也能感觉到Chris的精液正缓缓从穴口流出。

当他察觉到Chris的手掌抚上他大腿向上去轻抚他被打的那个位置时Tom轻轻地哆嗦了下，他的手掌心缓缓抚弄着又忽地掐住了刚打过位置的肉，Tom嘶嘶地吸了口气，几乎能想象得出Chris现在的得意笑脸。

“真是个漂亮宝贝”，Chris轻声说而Tom觉得自己被憋红了脸，他不知道自己是否想听Chris这么说也不知道到底想听Chris说什么。

那手心漫过微肿的位置随后掰开了他臀瓣，当有个又硬又滑的东西插进他穴口的时候Tom惊叫了声，Chris虽然没解释但Tom知道那是什么，那塞子的中间部分比顶端粗，让Tom非常难受，Chris的手势停顿了下，审视着Tom的穴口不情愿地被张开，而那圈肌肉最后咬紧了塞子的时候Chris满意地哼了一声，直到最后他的肌肉容纳下那个入侵物的时候Tom叹出了憋了许久的那口气。

Chris把内裤摆弄回原来的位置又放下裙子，他搂住Tom的腰扶着他站直起身，让他的后背抵在自己胸前，随着Tom每一下动作他都觉得那个塞子不容忽视，看着Chris整理他衣服多次调整他裙子的时候Tom发出呜呜的声音，他伸手捏住了Tom疲软的阴茎重新安放回内裤里，最后撤回手的时候搓弄着指头上从Tom裙子的内衬里沾上的精液。

“舔了”，他轻声说，虽然Tom的心跳是加快的但他还是温顺地张开嘴从Chris手上舔掉了他自己的液体，他觉得自己被彻底使用过了（He felt utterly used）。

Chris再次后退一步把Tom扳过来正面看着，而Tom因为转身再次感觉到了肛塞的存在，当Chris拿起桌上的润滑剂并轻笑着的时候Tom慌乱地看着他。

“现在厨房干净多了”，Chris快活地说，“继续洗等我过会来检查。”

Tom希望这不是一会Chris还要在这里操他一遍的意思，他真心觉得自己受不了，他低下头答“是的先生”，等着Chris走出房间后他长叹一声再次洗起了手中的盘子。

……

……

……


	8. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你还记得我为什么要惩罚你吗，pet？”Chris在Tom身后站定，把鞭子尖头点在他后背上，用低哑阴沉的声音问道。
> 
> Tom吞咽了一声，“因为我违背了你，先生。”

水槽里的水都凉了，不过要洗的脏盘子所剩无几就没有再加热水的必要。

因为独自一人，Tom脑海中的想法似乎争吵得更响亮了点，而且还多了一个困扰他的因素，——他心内的天人交战原本是分为两派的，关于是要逃跑还是为了安全呆在这里，可如果他呆在这里是因为他想这么做呢？这个想法太荒谬Tom忙不迭地把这念头赶出去，但那强烈的快感却还是那么生动，还有当时他又多么享受和沉迷，虽然这事彻头彻尾的不对头Tom有无数个该憎恨的理由，但是Chris并没有如他意料中那么一无是处，也许呆在这里的时候能享受到一点点也是无可厚非的？

当盘子都洗干净好后Tom把它们叠起来，走到厨房另一侧的碗橱的时候屁股里那个塞子就随着他每一步的走动晃荡个不停，他有点被这感觉撩拨起来，脸颊略微发热，但因为这塞子也没有完全填满他所以他尽量告诫自己不要在乎，他就一面继续在脑中思索他为什么会喜欢Chris对他做的某些事一面擦着流理台桌面，正是所有的想法在他脑海里迂回转圈的时候Chris走进厨房的脚步声传了过来。

看到厨房的景象和刚才比起来相当焕然一新Chris的表情非常惊喜，他冲Tom爽朗地一笑，“看起来真不错”，说着他走过去让Tom差点失手掉落手中的抹布，他双手环住了Tom的腰，大拇指轻轻摩挲着裙子上的蕾丝，“事实上非常好，今天剩余的时间里我打算让你可以自己吃饭，听起来怎样？”

Tom还真没预料到这个，不过至少这个提议不错所以他鼓起勇气冲Chris微笑了下，“听起来很好，先生。”

Chris仔细端详着Tom的神情随后一把把他拉近，伸手到Tom背后去触碰那个塞子，当意识到Chris捏住塞子露在外面的部分并转动起来的时候Tom抽了口气，当那股熟悉的热流积蓄在他下腹的时候他不自觉地捏紧了Chris的小臂紧紧闭上眼睛，他已经能渐渐感受到那个塞子似有似无地按到他前列腺的微弱快感，随着Chris的挑逗他觉察到自己在裙摆下的阴茎是半勃起了。

“看我”，Chris用温柔但是命令的语调说，Tom愣神了几秒钟才睁开双眼迎向Chris的注视，他脸上的表情是掩饰不住那个塞子给他带来多少影响的，等Chris手中往外抽那塞子的时候他呼吸急促但还是强自镇定与Chris眼神交汇，塞子有点微粗的顶端已经在他穴口边缘打转了，不过Chris拨动了几下就又推了回去，然后双手摁住了Tom的屁股。

“你是个好孩子”，他先用亲切的语调说，但语气很快又严肃起来，“不过呢就目前为止，你今天已经得到了两次惩罚”，听到这Tom觉得他心脏直往下坠，“我们现在至少要执行第一个了。”

 刚才被挑逗的快感很快消失得无影无踪，听到Chris要惩罚他后他心跳以一种截然不同的原因开始加速的时候他原本快勃起的阴茎也软下来，再说惩罚无论如何也不会舒服的，痛感是少不了的，他的恐惧肯定写了满脸但Chris并不在乎，只是用胳膊环住他一边肩膀带着Tom走向地下室，意识到要回那里的时候倾盆而下的恐慌贯彻了他全身，他本以为自己可以更坚强的，但是他的呼吸又短又急促，看着Chris打开门的时候Tom顿时一激灵，Chris盯了他一眼并轻轻推了他肩膀一把示意他下去。

“求你”，Tom哽咽了，他声音嘶哑，以恳求的目光看着Chris的时候泪水积蓄在眼眶几乎要争先而出。

这些足以Chris愣了下并且用关心的目光看着他，他没关门不过也没强迫Tom继续往下走，Tom觉得他只要看看那几阶下到地下室的阶梯就要歇斯底里的大叫，他猛然间意识他脖子上戴的项圈，和脸颊上没完全愈合的伤口以及被打过一巴掌后隐隐约约的痛感，看着Chirs用那种意味不明的眼神看着他的时候他觉得他恐惧得简直要昏厥。

 有长着粗茧的手按住了Tom的脸颊让他的脑袋从面向台阶到转过去去看Chris，大拇指轻摸着他脸颊，Tom急促吸气的时候那个抚摸让他镇静了不少，定定神去看Chris的眼睛，发现Chris正深深蹙着眉但他看起来并不生气，然后Tom就暗自祈祷不会让自己得到额外的第三个惩罚，不过看Chris伸出胳膊来搂住他的时候他几乎呆住了，粗壮的胳膊紧紧环住了他并把他压在胸前，Tom僵住了，还有点被搂得喘不上气，在Chris的两条胳膊和胸膛之间他像被人抽离了骨头一样，然后Chris偏过头把嘴唇印在Tom的太阳穴。

他们站着这个保持这个姿势足够久让Tom平静下来，有点开始意识到Chris是在拥抱着他，然后又是一分钟后让Tom觉得尴尬，所以他抬起胳膊轻拍了下Chris的后背，Chris把这个当做他没事了的信号于是他收回手，一只手扔搂在Tom腰上，另只手抬起去抚摸他的侧颈，看起来还是有点担忧：

“Tom”，他轻声说，然后Tom意识到这是他们开始这段关系后Chris第一次叫他的名字，“我知道你刚来的时候我对你非常不好，不管你相不相信，我是非常抱歉的，而且你也带给我转变，以往我都是以为武力和暴力是得到我想要的最快的方式”，感觉到Chirs继续用指肚摩挲他脸颊的时候Tom觉得无比恐慌，每当Chris流露出这种古怪的温情都是最诡异的时刻，让Tom完全不知该如何应对，“不过现在一切都变了”，Chris继续真诚地说，“我不想要你惧怕我，我会好好照顾你，你懂吗？”

Tom不懂，也完全不理解Chris这都是在做什么，为什么可以前一秒还那么冷酷然后下一秒这么温柔？还有他为什么想要Tom在这里，他完全想不出个所以然来，而且Chris还说不要怕他，但他那么善变又喜怒无常如何能相信他说过的任何一个字，可Tom也不敢贸然否定他，所以他虚弱地点点头，垂下眼睑低声答，“是的，先生。”

Chris又快速地拥抱了他下然后亲了他额头，“那好”，他退后一步看着Tom，拨开挡住他脸的碎发，“我的确想让你也可以享受到的，如果你当初不是承认我有魅力的话我也不会这么做对不对，而是继续要求赎金的，而且就算是惩罚呢，也会很有趣的，但毕竟是你的第一次，所以我也想让你心理上有个准备也好”，说完他拽住Tom手腕向客厅走去，Tom先是非常惊讶又长出口气，不过随着走动又猛然间意识到那个塞子的存在时候他嘶了声，让Chris扭过头来愉悦一笑。

Chris在沙发上分开大腿坐下，然后把Tom拉到他膝盖上，因为坐下后这让塞子又往里顶着，Tom不舒服地扭动着，“我希望能在你明白都要发生什么的时候看到你的脸，不过我发现只能看见你的恐慌，而不是意外和紧张”，说话的时候他不住手地摩挲着Tom的大腿和吊带袜的花边，“你的第一个惩罚是用鞭子抽十下”，他用相当随意的语调说，但这简直相当于给Tom兜头泼了盆冷水，他可不知道这怎么能有趣的，“不过这鞭子是bdsm专用的，不是马鞭子，所以皮革会更软，鞭子尖会更大一点不会很疼，虽然会有点疼，不过不会打破皮肤或者青肿淤血的。”

Chris说完抬起Tom的膝盖窝把他双腿也放到沙发上，这样Tom就像个孩子一样被Chris抱在怀里，Tom从Chris肩膀上抽回自己的手放到自己膝盖上，还微微挣扎了下似乎想把裙子拽下去点，反正这是个相当亲密且让他觉得无助的姿势，既让Tom觉得紧张，也觉得蛮舒服。

调整好后Chris偏过头挨着Tom的，“我会先给你点时间让你有个心理准备，我们在这里看看电视，等你准备好的时候就告诉我然后我们下楼。”

Tom深吸口气闭上眼睛，“如果我一直没有准备好呢？”他低声说，他根本不想这样，快感是可以有的，但他不觉得痛感也是会受他欢迎然后主动去要求的。

Chris摇摇头，“你必须得”，他严肃地说，“我说过的话没有反悔的余地，这个得在晚餐前执行，所以你有三个小时准备时间，不过我建议你可不要等时间都耗尽了哦”，说着他咯咯地笑起来，“完事后你屁股可能有点疼，短时间内没法在椅子上坐下。”

Tom觉得被人抓住了胃，他深深呼吸，三个小时，所以他还有三个小时时间，他试着回忆自己有没有类似的经历，他之前也在床上被人打过屁股，不过就一下而已根本不痛，被人扇耳光的经验也有，除了第一天Chris打他的那次，他姐姐之前有次打得也蛮疼，想到家人Tom心里不禁很难过，他知道他家庭负担不起那么一大笔巨债的，他记得那次她打的耳光是火辣辣的疼，残余的痛感还会持续很久，Tom觉得那个感觉说不定和马鞭子抽最为相似。

 Chris抱着他，调整了更为舒服的姿势，这让Tom的意识重回眼前，看到Chris的双手来回摩挲在他的吊带袜和内裤中间裸露的那块皮肤，他的手心很暖、触感温柔，还附加有那个塞子给他传来的微弱但是持续的填充感，Tom叹了口气，把脑袋低垂在胸前。

除了他被他的劫匪亲密地抱在怀里还觉得很安全的感觉之外，他也并不觉得有什么风险在即（虽然事实上这个风险的确在倒计时呢），他又想起他早先的念头，反正境遇已经是如此了，还不如就放任自己去享受能享受到的快感，他一贯都喜欢和别人拥抱在一起，虽然Chris不是他原本看法里愿意搂抱的对象，但是既然收获了他的搂抱Tom也不觉得不舒服，所以他放低自己上身靠在Chris胸膛上，一只手抬起搭住了他肩膀，在他胸膛那里蹭了蹭自己的脸，Chris满意地哼了声，手上似有似无的爱抚也没停下，Tom觉得他完全可以闭上眼睛享受这么温柔的怀抱然后假装这一切都是另外一个情形，所以他专注地靠在Chris怀里不去想任何可怕的东西。

他们保持这个姿势很久，Tom不知道这三个小时还剩多少，Chris也没去打开电视，只是继续安静地抱着他，刚才的紧张已经慢慢消散掉了，他有些不是那么惧怕他口中的惩罚了，虽然心知肯定会疼紧张是避免不了的，但他觉得他可以忍耐过去，毕竟Chris声称不会青肿和流血。

“还剩多久？”Tom的声音比耳语大不了多少，他能感受到他呼出的热气都尽数喷在Chris的前胸上。

然后正抚摸着Tom胳膊的手停了下来点了点他，“礼貌”，在一片静谧中Chris用低沉但有点粗糙的声音答道。

Tom猛然觉得胸前一紧，他吞咽了一声，“对不起，先生”，他低声答，他没再敢重复遍自己的问题，只能焦急地等待着但愿Chris不要为这个多加一个惩罚。

平静继续蔓延了几分钟后Chris的手又重新游移起来，“距离晚餐前还有一个半小时，所以你用了一半时间了，乖乖”，听闻后Tom如释重负地松口气，再次放松下来，虽然这次听见Chris称呼他为“乖乖”而不是他的名字让他蹙眉，但他觉得这也不是意料之外。

“谢谢你没再给我一个惩罚，先生”，他不假思索地说道，此刻他所有的骄傲都不知如何地散去，他是真心感激Chris没再追究他的失礼。

Chris坐直起身，用胳膊托住Tom的后背让他也坐直起来好更方便地看见他脸，Tom跟他眼神对视不到一秒钟就又慌忙地低下头，Chris伸手抚摸着他头发说，“不客气，我知道你在尽力了”，说完他再次把Tom摁在他胸前亲了下他脑门，而且有股新想法涌上Tom的脑海告诉他会没事的，只要他都按照Chris说的做事情就会容易也轻松许多，他忽然坚定了自己，告诫说不管惩罚是什么反正会熬过去的。

“先生？”他这次没看Chris的眼睛但是坐直说道。

Chris微笑地看着Tom，而且Tom不得不承认当Chris被取悦的时候他的笑容是非常有魅力的，“什么事，乖乖？”他在Tom没再出声后问道。

Tom深吸口气，“我觉得我准备好了。”

Chris仔细地看过他的脸色后点点头，“那好，走吧”，他放下Tom的腿让他站起，这时候肛塞的存在感又凸显出来了，此刻Tom也忽然觉得要去地下室很焦虑，但这股焦虑可以忍耐，虽然走到台阶的时候他还是有点迈不动步，但他深深呼吸迈下去第一阶，然后Chirs也相当步伐沉稳地跟随在他身后。

等他脚踩到地下室的地面时他觉得这里很冷，一切都还是和他记忆中一样到处都布满了灰尘，旧桌子旧椅子，他曾经睡过觉的破沙发，甚至Chris用来拍摄他向家人要赎金的视频的摄像器材也都还摆在那里没收拾，不过那个桌子被推到角落去了，地面上有绝对让人忽略不掉的一大圈绳子，一根两边带环的木棍，还有Chris刚才提及过的马鞭子也在，看着眼前这些东西Tom无意识地牙齿打战。

Chris让他站到屋子中间的空地上，然后走到工具桌旁拿起那捆绳子。

“脱掉你裙子”，他说道，他现在的嗓音非常严肃，一点也不像刚才一小时里他抱着Tom的时候那么温情脉脉。

Tom吞咽了一声觉得脸颊发热，Chris刚才说的是“脱掉你裙子”而不是单单的“脱掉裙子”，这个“你”字让Tom觉得羞耻恨不得要埋起自己的脸，但Chris可不会同意那样的，所以Tom没有任何反对意见，他把手伸到背后费了会功夫就拉下了拉链，等拉链都拉开后他让裙子从自己肩膀上滑落落在脚踝变成一滩。

“捡起来叠好，放在桌子上”，Chris指了下工具桌后命令道，“然后回到你现在的位置上。”

自从发现现在身上穿的只有女式内裤和长筒吊带袜后Tom简直不顾一切地搂住自己，但他还是小心翼翼地裙子堆里踏出来捡起来，然后以自己胆量范围内允许的最慢的速度走到桌子那里来拖延，Chris的眼睛就一直牢牢地盯在他身上，那个塞子随着他每一步的走动让他除了有恐慌在蔓延外，也给他下腹添加着细小的快感，但他转过身的时候，他能看见Chris的眼神就专注在他屁股上，脸上是那种猎食者般的轻笑。

 等Tom走回原地的时候，Chris也迈步上前直到他们的前胸快贴到一起，除了拿绳子的那手外，他用空着的手握住Tom下巴抬起让他看向他，从如此接近的这个距离Tom能感受他的呼吸喷在他嘴唇上，也能看见他黑色的瞳孔和蓝色虹膜里的纹路，然后Chris笑着说，“那塞子怎么样”，这时候他的声音又是低柔的，会让Tom觉得心在颤。

他脸红了，甚至后边不自觉地收缩了下夹紧了那里，“很……很大，先生。”

Chris松开捏着Tom下巴的手，迈步到他身后的时候笑声填满了整个室内，“我猜也是”，他想了想后说道，声音中有掩饰不住的笑意。

他在Tom背后握住他小臂，从胳膊到手腕轻抚了一把，把Tom的两条手臂都背到身后，觉察到有绳子绑住他手腕、并且绑的很紧，像手铐那样勒着疼的时候Tom的呼吸不由得加速。

“那让你有什么感觉呢，pet？”他低声问，握住Tom的手腕但却倾身在他耳边说，

这样屁股里插着塞子然后还要被迫地走动能是什么感觉，残存的挫败感再次冒头，“让我觉得被使用，先生“，他斩钉截铁地说，”很耻辱。“

但Chris咯咯地笑着，根本不在意Tom声音中的苦涩，这次他抬手抚摸到Tom的前胸，然后再从内裤缝隙那里滑下去抚弄他阴茎，Tom憋回一声呻吟，但他却憋不住自己的呼吸急促。

“我觉得同时也有‘刺激’吧”，他温柔地把Tom的阴茎弄到半勃起后沉吟着说，“这让我觉得你根本没有如同你所说的那种耻辱的感觉”，说完他从他内裤那里抽回手然后上滑，双指夹住一边乳头捏弄着，这次觉得快感顺着脊椎往上窜的时候Tom没再能憋住自己的呻吟，“不过这个要慢慢发掘”，Chris轻轻在他耳边私语着，让Tom哆嗦了下，然后他退后一边，看着Tom在原地喘息，继续不留情且一丝不苟地把他的小臂和手肘也尽力并拢捆了起来。

这次Tom再次在脑海中思索Chris刚才所说的刺激，他是有个塞子在他身体里，Chris也抚弄了他，这种如同宠物般的对待，他竟然还能觉得刺激、被撩拨起来，这多荒谬啊，刺激和耻辱是完完全全的两码事，但他却可以在同一时间有这两种感觉，这两种感觉还混杂在一起说不清道不明，这都是怎么回事。

等他突然发觉他的手肘被非常紧地绑住时他难受地低吼了声，这姿势让他的肩膀会不自觉地绷紧。

Chris从他背后走向桌子再次拿了段绳子过来，Tom回头看的时候觉得自己肩膀和胳膊都一动不能动的，那绳子像咬进了他皮肤一样，然后看见Chris拿着第二段绳子再站到身后，等了会没有响动时Tom再想回头去看却发现天花板上有个吊环，Chris把那第二段绳子给甩了一截上去。

意识要发生什么后他心跳飞快。

 Chris用手轻柔地扳过Tom的脑袋让他重新目视前方，把绳子的末端也捆到了Tom的手腕上，差不多几分钟后Tom觉察到有股力道牵引着他手腕向上吊起，这姿势不由得让他上身前倾，像鞠躬那样，然后Chris继续在他背后拉着绳子直到拉不动，这时候Tom的手臂是向上竖起的，上半身几乎都快弯得跟地面平行了，他呼吸非常急促，绳子给他带来很强的牵引力让他微微挣扎，Chris只是摸了把他后背似在安抚他，这时候Chris把吊着他绳子的另外一段也捆在他手腕上，他尽力僵着不动，况且现在这个姿势他的确是动弹不得。

 等Chris从他身后走开，并拿过刚才挨着绳子的那根木棍时候Tom最开始都没注意得到，但他现在看见木棍的两端都有环状物，Chris蹲下身握住他一只脚踝，放进那根皮革的镣铐里，等第二只脚踝也被锁进去的时候他的双腿就得分得很开了，他脚掌几乎支撑不住地面了，这姿势太难受简直想让Tom出声咒骂，但一想到他第二个惩罚正是因为说了脏话他赶紧管住自己舌头，从现在这个姿势他几乎双脚难以提供力量不提，手臂也被向上面吊着，还是个弯腰的姿势让那个塞子往里进了点，有那么星星点点的快感传到他下腹，他现在想否认Chris刚刚说过的话，但不能质疑的就是他阴茎还是半勃起的，尽管耻辱他还是觉得浑身发热。

 这时候Chris的手拂过他后背到大腿根，抓住他屁股上的肉向两边分开臀瓣，然后那条蕾丝内裤被拉下去，Chris握住那个塞子露在外面的末端缓缓转动的时候，Tom立刻觉得全身的神经都被调动起来吸引了注意力，他憋住自己的骂声，只能随着每一下被触到前列腺都发出轻微的又摁耐不住的丢脸呻吟声，他阴茎现在在滴着前液，濡湿了内裤了。

 此时Chris在他背后发出满意的哼哼声，这声音简直让Tom有狠狠向后踢他一脚的冲动，但是自从Chris每下都正中他前列腺，这为数不多的冲动也随即消散得干净，现在快感是伴随着痛苦一并纷至沓来了，等Chris终于停手的时候他垂下脑袋粗喘着，刚才积蓄的快感慢慢被抽离后只能让他意识到现在的阴茎是胀痛、渴求碰触的，然后Chris给他重新拉上去内裤，缓缓地踱步到Tom身前，顺着他脊背抚摸到脖颈，然后走到正对面扶住Tom的下巴让他抬起头，而Tom保持着九十度鞠躬的姿势还要抬头去看Chris的眼睛是非常痛苦的，但是等看见Chris眼里的坚决时再次让他小腹收紧。

“那现在可要开始了。”

 Tom猛然闭上眼睛，现在很不确信他在下楼梯前说的他准备好了是不是真的准备好，Chris放开他的下巴，在Tom焦灼的目光注视下绕着他转圈，用鞭子尖啪嗒啪嗒地点着他自己的手掌心，再伸长鞭子点到Tom身上的时候所到之处尽是一路鸡皮疙瘩。

“你还记得我为什么要惩罚你吗，乖乖？”Chris在Tom身后站定，把鞭子顶端点在他后背上，用低哑阴沉的声音问道。

Tom吞咽了一声，“因为我违背了你，先生。”

他不想这样，他想要这一切都赶快结束。

“是的，我在离开房间前告诉过你要把手背在椅子后面对不对？”现在鞭子尖已经漫过他大腿让那里肌肉紧绷，Tom不禁很害怕是否会被打在那里敏感的皮肤上，“你违背我可有个好理由吗？”

Tom觉得他呼吸散乱，但还是在开口前镇定自己深吸口气，“因为我胳膊开始疼，先生。”

不会青肿的，一切都会过去的。“

“因为你胳膊开始疼”，Chris复述了遍，让鞭子尖点在他手腕那里顺着胳膊上滑，最后停驻在他肩胛骨，“那么告诉我，乖乖，是你那时的胳膊疼、还是现在胳膊更疼？”

Tom回答的声音是发颤的，“现在的更疼，先生。”

Chris满意地哼了一声，在Tom前面蹲下身与他视线平齐，然后还用鞭子末端顶起一点Tom的下巴，“我惩罚你是为了帮助你，小乖，现在你能体会到的痛感都会在以后提醒你要始终记得听我的话，这样对你也会轻松许多。”

说完他站起身再站到Tom身后，因为预料到马上要开始让Tom紧张，当Chris的手放到他屁股上他抖了下，但Chris只是温柔地摩挲着，“因为我是在帮助你，你是该感谢我的，所以我在每打一下后，你都要说‘谢谢你，先生，我能再来一下吗？’”

Tom听了这个要求完全无语了，这真的能行吗，本来就是忍耐然后还要请求再来一下？他想拒绝，但是他知道眼下的境遇没有给他拒绝的余地。

“是的，先生”。

在鞭子落在他后背上之前他先清楚地听到快速运动的鞭子尖划过空气的声音，打在他身上的时候他惊叫了声，他之前在心里和被打耳光做过对比是正确的，的确都很刺痛，但毕竟那个是巴掌，这个鞭子尖更小，受力也会更加集中，不过这种立即的刺痛感也会很快散去，除了皮肤有点在发热外，他觉得他可以忍耐过去。

Chris用鞭子尖点了点他刚刚打过的那处，冰凉的皮革贴着泛红的皮肤，“你该说什么？”他严厉地问道。

Tom咬紧了牙关又松开，“谢谢你，先生，我能再来一下吗？”他强迫自己说出，声音极其坚硬。

第二下打在他后背另一侧的同样位置，也是如出一辙地让Tom对突如其来的痛楚发出惊呼，但是因为有了点经验后他觉得比第一次更容易忍受，“谢谢你，先生，我能再来一下吗？”他语速飞快地说道。

当第三次打在他左半边屁股上的时候他只是闷哼了一声。

第四次是右边屁股。

第五下是直接落在第三次打过的同样的位置上，这次他低吼了一声，疼得快说不出话来。

他粗重地喘息着等着第六次，但几秒钟内都没有传来声音，正当他准备回头去看怎么回事的时候，鞭子尖猛然击打在臀部和大腿根交接处的柔软的皮肤那里。

他尖叫了出来。

前面几下只是短暂性的刺痛和发热，但这次是真的很痛而且痛感延续着，这股痛感蔓延着并不消散的时候他急促地喘息和低吼着，“谢谢你先生”，他的声音发抖严重，“我能再来一次吗？”等第七下打在那另一侧的同样的位置上时，他再次哭喊出声，觉得浑身力气被抽空，痛感渐强的时候他要夺眶而出的眼泪刺痛了眼睛。

这时候Chris走到他面前，然后Tom等待着下一次的Tom觉得他骨头都要散架，他胳膊和肩膀酸痛，腿也不住颤抖，

Chirs挑起他项圈让Tom艰难地抬起头看他，“你现在学会教训了吗？”

Tom尽最大努力点头，“是的先生”，他急切地说，“我学会教训了”，他现在正像运动员刚刚冲刺跑后那样喘息着，眼睛湿润的，似乎觉得所有被打过地方的痛楚都要翻倍。

“告诉我你都学会了什么？”Chris命令道，他把鞭子尖向下从Tom的下腹滑到乳头，轻微地拨动着那里让Tom不舒服地畏缩。

“我学会了……学会了要听你的话，先生。”

Chris先是蹙眉打量着他然后微微地摇摇头，“但愿这个教训足够难忘”，说完他抽出伸进项圈的手指让Tom耷拉下脑袋，看到他消失在他身后Tom焦灼地等待着，几秒钟后第八下才隔着内裤落在他屁股上，那里的面料阻挡了一点力道，不是很痛，

“谢谢你，先生，我能再来一下吗？”

第九下是落在他大腿内侧的位置，他低吼了声，下意识地想要抬起膝盖，但是栓住他两只脚踝的木棍依然让他双腿分开阻扰了他一切行动，而且刚才抬腿让他所有的力量支撑点都变成了他胳膊和肩膀，他痛得要滑倒，但是Chris扶住他腰部稳住了他，重新把脚落在地面上的时候他松了口气。

“谢谢你，先生”，这次声音里倒是真的有了点对Chris的感谢，“我……我能再来一次吗？”这时候他几乎不记得他已经挨过几下了，他的精力勉强能用于为一次的击打尽力做好心理准备。

这次和从前一样，他是先听到了声音。

鞭子尖的皮革又正中他另条大腿的内侧，等痛感从那点扩散开来的他惨叫了一声，他挣扎着想要双腿并拢去磨蹭，但只是让自己双脚发颤在地上打滑。

“谢、谢谢你，先生”，现在他的声音已经是断断续续的了，“我能再来一次吗？”他真是没一点力气剩下了。

但Chris没出声，Tom绷紧了身体不知道是否是Chris在酝酿下一次要打哪里，所以他昏昏沉沉地看着Chris挪到他身前，又蹲下与他四目相对，但Tom觉得他连看Chris眼睛的气力都没有了，然后Chris伸出手来摩挲他头发，一并抹去了他额头前细密的汗珠。

“不，乖乖”，他轻声说，“都完事了。”

这次听说结束了，Tom顿时觉得要哭出声，他仰头去看Chris的时候发现Chris正在用他不知如何解读的骄傲的眼神看着自己，然后Chris直起身，走过去解开了固定他双脚的木棍，等双脚终于能稳稳地站在地面上Tom轻轻地叫了一声，这缓解了不少施加给肩膀的压力，能让他面前抬高点上半身免得肩膀受力太多。

Chris把木条放上工具桌后说道，“我马上回来”，说完转身离去让Tom眼睁睁地看着他走上台阶。

这时候Tom惊慌不已，不知道Chris是要这个姿势把他挂在这里多久，Chris完全可以晾着他不管然后去做自己的事，让他彻底的无助，但幸好他的恐慌没持续太久就看见Chris拿着一罐润肤露走了回来，然后Tom的第一个意识是Chris解开了他身上的系着内裤和长筒袜的吊带，从他腿上脱掉了袜子和内裤，随后是罐子被拧开盖子的声音，有凉凉的膏体被倒在刚才Tom被打过的地方，Chris给他轻柔地涂抹着，这些滑腻的乳液给他发热刺痛的皮肤缓解了好些，揉到每一寸被击打的地方时Tom都没忍住感激的喟叹声，

最后是他吊着他胳膊的绳子也都被解开，让他好不容易可以重新站直身体脑海中也浑浑噩噩的，他现在筋疲力尽，唯一所想就是立刻躺倒床上蜷缩起来，现在身体上残余的痛感都是可以忍受的了，随着Chris从他胳膊和手腕上解下绳子他都在松着气，他现在终于可以自然地站立了，他把胳膊放到身前小心翼翼地伸展着肌肉，揉搓着皮肤上被绳子弄出的一道道勒痕，他始终低垂着眼睛沉默地站着，直到Chris又倒了些乳液到胳膊上给他按摩起来。

“你做的不错，pet”，Chris用他温柔的声音说，换到另一只胳膊继续揉捏着，“我们可以把你的第二个惩罚安排到晚上。”

Tom顿时一哆嗦，他差点忘了他是有两个惩罚的了，“还要来这样的一次吗，先生？”他轻声问道，他觉得他一天之内经受不住两次这样。

Chris用一只胳膊搂过他肩膀亲了他额头，Tom也靠近了他温柔的爱抚，“不，乖乖”，说着他捡起地上的内裤袜子也放到工具桌上，“会是截然不同的，不过也会是个挑战。”

Tom忍不住皱眉揣测那是什么意思，但是Chris把他带上楼梯让他躺在沙发上，给Tom条毯子盖好还让他枕着他大腿，这次Chris打开了电视，然后Tom闭上眼让疲乏慢慢席卷了他，总算离发现Chris的第二个惩罚还算有会功夫。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我看这章时候好震惊的，想要驯服一个人也不过如此了orz

**Author's Note:**

> 翻rps文真的很羞耻，要记得点赞哦kudos❤
> 
> Ps：这文的作者爬墙了，本文坑了，╮(╯-╰)╭  
> 想看本文结局剧透的童鞋可以点开本章评论


End file.
